Forbidden Love
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Jushiro gets an assignment to find and protect a human. However while protecting her he doesn't count on falling in love which is forbidden for someone in the Soul Society to fall for a human. The two will face many foes including the wrath of the Soul Society. Will the two be able to make it or will love of a human remain forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love  
**Chapter 1

With the defeat of Captain Aizen, Gin's life was spared, as was Kaname's. At first, everyone thought the two had died, but that wasn't the case. With Orihime fully rescued, she was able to find them and heal their injuries. The two were made accountable for their actions and were sent to prison for a time. Both gave a plea bargain of being controlled. Aizen had Gin controlled from the time he first became a Soul Reaper little over 100 years ago and where Aizen had created his own Hokyoku, he was able to place Kaname under his control as well, but the blind man never it ever happened, until his near death.

While the debate was still out on what to do with the traitors, a new and terrible face appeared in Heuco Mundo, claiming what Aizen once had. Now the word was out this new foe was after very strong spiritual energies on Earth, but no one knew who the new sovereign was. Getting the aide of Kisuke once again, who lived in the World of the Living, Kisuke was able to get sights on all high spiritual energies in Karakura Town.

In light of this new threat, Head Captain Yamamoto began organizing teams to search out these high-spirited humans for protection. But there was one who kept eluding Kisuke's radar. Though he could sense this person, the person kept going off and on the radar.

Wanting to get this matter dealt with, Head Captain Yamamoto, in his office, called forth one of his best former students, Jushiro Ukitake to meet with him in private.

"You wanted to see me?" Jushiro asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes, I have an assignment for you, since your health has been good as of late."

"When Orihime Inoue healed me from my wounds after the battle with Aizen, she seemed have partially healed my illness as well."

"So I've been told," Yamamoto nodded. "Jushiro, you know I've been sending teams of two to the World of the Living, setting up protections to those with extremely high reitsu. I now require your assistance in searching for one in Karukara Town. This one keeps going off the senses. Not even Squad 12 can track it down."

"Why me sir?" he asked.

"The last intelligence report mentioned the last Hollow stated the new leader was going after someone who works with the Town's library. Kisuke tells me there's a function tonight of a grand re-opening of a library. You are to go and check it out," Yamamoto ordered. With his explanation, he knew Jushiro would see why he was picked.

Knowing there wasn't going to be any way to persuade the man out of the idea, Jushiro bowed his head. "Yes, Head Captain. I will check it out right away," he responded. He turned away, leaving the office to retrieve his Soul Candy pack and travel to the human world where he would speak with Kisuke about going to the function at the library.

Upon telling Rukia he was leaving for a mission and placed her in charge of the squad until he returned, Jushiro left for the Living World, appearing easily in a park nearby Kisuke's shop. He swiftly made his way to the man's shop who, after considering his options with Aizen gone, decided to remain in the Living World though his exile had been lifted.

"Kisuke Urahara?" Jushiro called once entering the store. Immediately, he came upon two kids. "Oh, hello."

"You from the Soul Society?" asked the boy.

"I am," Jushiro answered, confused.

Turning, he placed a hand close to his mouth. "Hey Mr. Kisuke!" he yelled. "One of your former associates is here!" He turned back to Jushiro. "He'll be here in a minute."

"Well, well Captain Ukitake. I didn't expect you to pop around," responded Kisuke as he slid open the door that separated his shop from his house.

Jushiro looked up. "I'm in need of a gigai."

Yanking out his fan, Kisuke grinned. "You've come to the right place. I take it then you are here because of that one who keeps eluding the senses?"

"I am," Jushiro nodded.

Kisuke nodded. "Ginta, go and get me a gigai for this good Captain."

"Right away," answered the boy as he rushed past the man, going to the back storage room.

Kisuke looked at the good Captain. "I'm surprised you were sent and not someone else."

"I am too but apparently there was no one else. The Head Captain has many of us scattered throughout the world. I will also need something appropriate to wear. The one we're looking for may be at the function this evening."

"Oh yes. The Library. I heard about that," Kisuke replied. "After sometime of planning and fundraising, the library was able to expand. So you'll need a suit as well for this function. In this world many people have dropped using kimonos for formal functions."

"That is what I was told by Renji and Rukia earlier today."

The two were interrupted when Ginta returned with the gigai. Getting a refresher course, Jushiro soon left to go and purchase a suit to where for the function tonight. Once getting what he needed, he left back to the Soul Society to get ready. He wanted Rukia's opinion on his looks before left.

As Jushiro was getting ready, dressed in a gigai, Shunsui arrived at his estate to see him off. Jushiro was dressed in a nice black suit and tie, with Rukia giving him the final touches.

"Now this is something I've never seen before," Shunsui chuckled.

Rukia swiftly turned. "Captain Kyoraku!"

Jushiro turned to his friend. "Tell me about it. I've done some research on what the Head Captain wishes for me to do. I'm attending a human function."

"What sort of function?"

"Something about a grand reopening of a library," the white haired man commented. "There is one high spiritual human who keeps eluding everyone but sources have said a Hollow confirmed that one person we're looking for has been working at the library."

Shunsui elbowed his friend. "Well just maybe you'll finally find your perfect match."

"Shunsui," Jushiro gasped with a nervous chuckle. "I highly doubt that. Besides you know relationships between Soul Reaper and human is strictly forbidden."

"And yet young Ichigo and his two little sisters are results of one such as that."

Shaking his head, knowing he was right, Jushiro looked to his short friend. "Well I best be going. Rukia, how do I look?"

"Like a human," she answered. "Now remember what I told you. Do your best to mingle with the other humans."

"Probably your best bet is to watch what the others do and perhaps spin it around to your style, but keeping it with human traditions."

"Good idea. Hopefully, I will only be gone a short time." Jushiro picked a thin coat. He kept his hair down as he left for the Senkaimon.

* * *

Sitting in her apartment, Sasha Rufleton was getting ready for the grand reopening of the town's library with the new section. Once the new section was fully built, the library was closed for renovations of connecting the new section to the main area. All ready, Sasha hailed a cab and left for the party. Even though she had her own car, she didn't want to drive when there was a risk she would be drinking at the party.

She was a single woman who stood five feet and five inches high with long auburn hair and blue eyes. To many she was a beautiful woman who was raised by her grandparents. There was one asset she had, which was something she wasn't always happy to have, large breasts. Not as large as some she'd met but she was larger than others. Many men often leered at her and it was something that disgusted her.

For several years, the library had wanted to expand but never had enough money that was until Sasha began to work at the library and she took the company places including in the raising enough money through time and effort, they were able to raise enough money to expand. With her being a big part of the expansion, she was asked to attend in her own honor of a job well done.

Two years ago, she ended her marriage and moved on with her life, one of her dreams was to see the library expand and it now was becoming the real deal. She had married shortly after graduating at the age 18 but after two years of marriage, things began to slide down hill for her. For nearly four years her marriage became a life of hell and now she was free from it. If she were still married, she'd be celebrating her 8th anniversary.

Her marriage from hell ended when she finally got the courage to run for help and file charges against her husband, which landed him in jail and finally she was free. After leaving him, it only took one year for the divorce papers to be pushed through. Free to do what she wanted, which was taking a job at the library.

Upon arriving at the library, the place was already bustling with people. The new section was blocked off for the time being. All the books and shelves that were once in the library were stored in the basement, ready to be placed in once the party ended. That left much floor space for food and dancing, once the ribbon was cut for the new section.

"Oh good you're here!" someone shouted out.

Sasha only had time to pay her taxi fare before turning only to have someone grab her arm. She squealed in surprise just as a man with long white hair arrived. Unknown to her but her destiny was going to take a juristic change, as her destiny would soon sweep her off her feet.

Jushiro was taking a look around the crowd, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. He noticed right off how well he was blending in thus far with his choice of clothing. If felt different to be in such clothing, but knew it was essential as the time period was much different than he ever really knew.

Before he had a chance to study what the other human males were doing, a squeal caught his attention. Turning to the sound, he saw a pretty woman with long auburn hair, past by him with another woman pulling her along. Being close enough to them, he was able to make out what they were saying. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. For a split second he felt a spike in reiatsu coming from one of the two women.

"Sasha! You're almost late!"

"Beck!" Sasha blurted out, trying to keep up. "Not my fault the streets were busy."

"Well they want to do the ribbon cutting ceremony and you're the one we're waiting for. So lets move!" The woman continued to pull Sasha towards the entrance to prepare for the ribbon cutting.

Too curious on who had the reiatsu, Jushiro carefully made his way through the crowd. "Excuse me," he politely said as he pushed around a couple people and continued on until reaching another couple people and squeezed by them. "Pardon me."

He continued to excuse himself as he went around the people when he had to. Soon enough he stopped when his eyes caught the beautiful woman again and this time she was in front of a ribbon blocking off the library.

Now he understood what the other woman was saying about a ribbon. He deduced the ribbon he saw was for part of the ceremony. It was something he never seen done before but had heard about it from other Soul Reapers.

Now that he knew where she went, he decided to take a moment and observe those around him so he could mingle better. As he watched, one eye kept trained on the mystery woman, which he could feel a power from her, but there were a few others, which wasn't to be on the alert.

"May I have your attention please?!" Sasha called out suddenly. "I want to thank you all for coming and I just have to say a few things first before we everything gets underway." She paused. "First of all, I would just like to say working here at the library has been wonderful for me. I first came to working here a year ago and it became my personal goal to help this library to achieve its goal of expanding. Well thanks to all my hard word and dedication, I have accomplished just that."

When she paused once again, people around applaud. Wanting to be sure he remained 'into his character', Jushiro did the same. He believed he now had done enough studying in how to present himself properly without drawing attention to himself. He couldn't help but note how wonderful the woman looked in her white gown, which matched his white hair perfectly. The cuffs and collar had black trimming with a purple sash. Sparkling cords of beads dangled from the sash a few inches down. Matching purple shoes donned her feet as her dress only went to her ankles. He watched as the woman then picked up a large pair of scissors. What was she doing?

"And the second thing I'd like to say is…" She got herself into position of in the center of the ribbon with it in front of her. "I declare the library officially reopened!" she announced, clipping the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor, creating there was another applause. "Now please, come inside and see what we have done with the new addition. The books haven't been placed in yet as this is a party and we don't want to ruin the books."

There was a bit of a chuckle as people began to make their way into the library.

The same woman, who pulled Sasha away from her taxi, then pulled her away from where she stood to stand off to the side to chat with a group of people. .

"Sasha, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Elijah. Elijah, this is my best friend Sasha."

Elijah looked to Sasha. "It's nice to finally meet you. Beck has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Sasha blinked. "I hope it's all good."

"Of course," Beck laughed. "You're the one who helped me get this job after you got hired." She looked over to see another friend of hers. She then grabbed Sasha's hand once more. "There's someone else you have to meet." She didn't give Sasha any time to say anything or protest before she was dragging her over.

Jushiro watched as her friend pulled Sasha from one group of people to another. Seeing the anguish look in the pretty woman's face, he decided to intervene. Of course he didn't like seeing her being pulled around like a rag doll.

Jushiro stepped over. "Excuse me, may I have a word with you?" he asked to Sasha.

The one Sasha called Beck, looked at the man and nearly felt herself have a heart attack. He was handsome. She opened her mouth to speak but Jushiro was swift, to take Sasha's hand, leading her away from her flabbergasted friend.

Sasha was getting tired of her friend dragging her everywhere and when the strange gorgeous man grasped her hand, asking her to speak with her, she was quite relieved. She looked at her mystery rescuer and gasped. Boy was he ever handsome. And standing this close without anyone around her, he looked even more gorgeous. His hair matched her dress and yet he looked young.

When they were far enough away he gave her a gentle grin, "Lovely, party isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she replied. "Thank you. I guess my co-workers weren't paying too attention on the idea I really don't like to be dragged around."

"Yes, I know how you feel on that. I have a few friends who often like to do that. But I know they are only looking out for my best interests," he answered.

Sasha continued to look at the man before her. "My name's Sasha." She didn't know why but she felt compelled to give the gentleman her name. He had beautiful features and a very gentle voice and soft smile. Even his brown eyes were soft looking and very gentle and alluring. But there was something else to his features she couldn't put her finger on. As if he was had more wisdom than his looks gave.

"Jushiro," he answered. "It's a pleasure to meet one as pretty as you." Jushiro took her hand, giving a light kiss on the back of her hand. Even though he was trying to blend in, Jushiro was always quite a gentleman.

Chuckling at his 'charm', she replied, "Jushiro, that's a nice name." Had she only known, the man before her was someone from another world who was actually over 2000 years old.

"Shall we go inside and get something to eat?" he offered, letting go of her hand to allow her to link her hand into the crook of his arm, gesturing towards the entrance where many people were still making their way inside to see the look.

"Thank you Jushiro," she answered with a giggle. She took his invitation and the two began to make their way inside. She half snorted suddenly. "Too bad I didn't meet you eight years ago when I was 18, perhaps my life would have turned out differently."

"Oh?" he blinked as the two walked through the threshold of the building, heading straight towards the refreshment table. With all the books gone the place was huge. "Why do you say that?"

She lowered her head. "Eight years ago today I got married but that didn't last, as you can tell…" she lifted her left hand showing ringless fingers. "I'm single again."

He could see the sadness in her eyes and in his mind he just literally had a feeling the woman before him had some major healing to do. "I'm sorry to hear that. So I take it your marriage ended on a bad note?"

"Bad note!? You have no idea how close you are." She poured herself a glass of punch and then poured one for him as well, handing it to him. She couldn't believe she was telling him this but judging by the look in his eyes, there was something about him that was trustable. " My ex's in jail for spousal abuse." She shivered at the thought.

"And from that..." she spoke a little more quietly. "I ended up having a miscarriage. That was two years ago. It's very hard to move on after losing a baby, but I have though not a day goes by that I don't think about him or her." She stared at the table, remembering that horrible night, which was the night she finally got the courage to file charges.

Jushiro's eyes widened in surprise. How could anyone do such a thing to a woman? "I am terribly sorry for your loss. I could never imagine what it would have been like to go through something like that. It reminds me of a friend of mine who lost his wife to an illness some time ago." Jushiro could remember how Byakuya reacted when he lost Hisana to a horrible fever all those years ago.

"Terrible," Sasha said. "Losing someone you love is always sad." Just then music began playing. Sasha turned to see a few couples making their way to the dance floor. "Fun, fun. Just my luck. I love to dance and there's no one to dance with." Her mind began to wonder if Jushiro knew how to dance. She had no idea the man before her was in a gigai and he was actually from another world. Realizing what she was thinking, she turned her head away from him, ashamed in thinking such thoughts about a stranger.

Jushiro noticed the people making their way to the dance floor. "That's not necessarily true," he replied. "Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand to her, hoping she'd take the offered hand.

Sasha gasped as her head whipped around to the man who was nearly a stranger to her. She couldn't help but smile at his offer. Putting down her drink, she took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled away from the table.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She couldn't believe it. Never in her life had a man offered her a dance. She seriously hoped this man was for real and he wasn't just trying to get her into bed. If that were the case, he would be sorely mistaken. Since she left her ex-husband, she took karate lessons and now knew how to defend herself.

He led her to the dance floor all the while looking at how the other couples were dancing. Much had changed since the last time he was in the World of the Living on a mission. As soon as he was as close to the center as he could get, he stopped, circling his free arm around her waist. He kept a hold of her hand. Her hand, on reflex, rose up to rest against his shoulder and the two began to sway to the music like everyone else was.

"From the looks of things Jushiro, it would seem you've been to formal functions before. Me, on the other hand, often find them dreadful and usually end up getting drunk so I don't have to remember the night, but tonight I think I may just stay sober and remember this one."

"Guess that makes me lucky then," he said with a smile. "I would hate to see a lovely lady such as yourself to become too drunk to move. My best friend loves to get drunk, then again he can drink a lot before falling over."

"Sounds like Beck. She knows how to hold her liquor better than me. But then again, she's a big flirt towards the men."

Jushiro lightly laughed. "My friend Shunsui is like that to women. He chases them like crazy. But when I need his advice, he's always there for me. As the same for when he needs my advice."

Sasha looked up into Jushiro's face. He was much taller than her. She only went to his shoulders. She guessed he was probably a little over six feet. "Friends can be hard to come by. But you really know who your friends are when you're back into a corner. They will always come and bail you out."

"That is so true," he agreed.

Over in the corner, Beck watched the two danced, quietly talking. She smiled at them. "Whoever you are, you just made my friend's night. You hurt her, I'll kill you." If only she knew the type of man he really was, she wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Soon enough the song ended a more upbeat tune began. Jushiro and Sasha made their way off the dance floor. Sasha made her way to the refreshment table, going to get a plate of food and then find a table to sit and eat. For Jushiro, remembering what he was there for began to scan the room again, trying to find his target. He had no idea if who he was looking for was a man or woman. He only knew this person had strong reiatsu and it was going to attract a powerful Hollow. But there was one big question constantly running through his mind. Who took Aizen's place?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**  
Chapter 2

With Jushiro and Sasha sitting at a table together, the two continued to talk, getting to know each other. Sasha couldn't believe she was literally talking to a total stranger about her life. Of course he was talking to her about his life. While the two continued their conversation, Sasha noticed his eyes kept drifting up, scanning the room. At first she didn't think anything of it but after what seemed like the hundredth time, it began to get on her nerves.

"Am I keeping you from someone?" she suddenly asked.

Jushiro's eyes snapped from scanning the room to gaze at her. "No. What makes you say that?"

"Ok. I may be only 26 but I'm not blind or stupid."

He could see she was getting defensive and needed to calm her down. "I don't think you're either one. I think you're a brave young woman to stay married to an abusive man for so long. And you're very smart too. It took you only six months to raise up enough money to give the library its dream. That is amazing."

"Then why do you keep looking up and gazing around the room? I've been watching your eyes and you keep drifting them away."

This was not something he was expecting from her. He didn't think she would notice he kept looking around the room. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just…" what could he tell her. "In a sense I am waiting for someone or rather looking for someone. But it's not what you think."

"How do you know what I think?" she asked suddenly, not liking where this was going.

"Sasha, it's the type of job I do," he answered. "I can't go into details of it. But what I can tell you is I'm afraid someone will come here tonight and ruin this party and I'm trying to prevent that from happening. You worked too hard for this."

"Oh…" Was her only answer.

"Why don't we have another dance? And then I'll leave your side and complete the task I was originally sent here to do."

She gave him a slow nod, remaining silent. She wasn't sure what else to say. He probably had a job as a PI or something and if that was the case, she was in perfect good hands.

Grasping her hand once more, the two stood and he led her to the dance floor once again to give her one last dance. As the two danced, a sudden shift in power alerted Jushiro. And this shift of power was the very thing he feared. A Hollow. He could see clearly as the Hollow appeared, knocking people into walls without a care in the world.

For Sasha, she was just beginning to relax in Jushiro's arms when screams from behind her caught her attention at the same time the music stopped. She whipped her head around in time to see a group of people be slammed into a wall. Her eyes widened as her vision was filled with a giant monster with a huge white mask.

People began screaming and running for their lives just as Jushiro stopped dancing pushing Sasha behind him. "Get out of here!" he snapped.

Sasha froze in fear at the beast in the room.

"Sasha!" Jushiro called as he glanced at her. "Get out of here! NOW!"

"What…what is that?" she whispered.

Jushiro gawked. She could see the Hollow. There was no time now to keep up pretenses. "The very thing I've been watching for now get…"

Jushiro didn't have time to finish his line as the Hollow swung his hand, slamming him into a wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"I've come for you…" the Hollow grounded out.

Sasha screamed as she watched Jushiro fly across the room like a rag doll. She took two quivering steps back. "Get away… from me…"

"So it is true. Your power will be a great achievement for me."

"Power…" Sasha took a few more steps back as the people in the room continued to scream and run.

Over where Jushiro landed, it took him several seconds to get his bearings in what just happened. When he was hit, the wind was knocked out of him, but now was able to get his breathing under control. He looked over to Sasha, seeing the Hollow had her cornered.

"It can't be…" he breathed. Was Sasha the one he was sent down to protect? Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled his soul candy dispenser and popped one into his mouth. In an instant, his real body was expelled from the gigai, leaving it with a soul candy soul. "Get Sasha out of here!" He yelled to his gigai.

"Right away!" answered the gigai in a different voice. He jumped away from the wall, just as Jushiro made a mad dash towards the frightened woman. He had to protect her.

"What the hell!?" she yelled, just as two Jushiros appeared in her vision. One was wearing the suit she'd just been dancing with and then there was another dressed in black Hakama pants and black kimono jacket with a white haori over top of it. Strap to his side was a sword.

The Jushiro in the suit grabbed her hand, pulling her backwards. "We have to get out of here!"

"You will not go any further!" answered the real Jushiro.

"Jushiro!" She screamed just then.

"I want the woman!" the monster said. "My Lord wishes to have her!"

Jushiro turned to see Sasha was looking directly at him. This was not good. He then turned back to the monster. "You will not have her, not while I'm around."

"You should be easy to kill, Captain Ukitake," the monster said.

Captain? What did that monster mean? Sasha was completely rooted to the spot she was at. Her fear for the monster and seeing two Jushiros before her caused her body not to have the will to move. The gigai Jushiro was trying to pull her away further, but wasn't having much luck.

"So you know of me," Jushiro stated.

"Everyone knows of the Captains who trashed Los Noches, defeating Aizen, which we should thank you by the way. He wasn't fit to be our Lord anyway. He was a Soul Reaper turned traitor. But you can't stop me from taking what is mine. She will become one of us and do my bidding."

"Your bidding?" Jushiro kept a hand on the hilt of his sword and the other poised, ready for action.

"Hand her over to me before anymore pitiful humans get hurt."

"You are not harming anyone else!" Jushiro insisted as he finally unsheathed this sword.

"She is my wife," the monster demanded. "Now hand her over at once!"

Jushiro's eyes narrowed. Wife? How was this possible? Unless… unless this Hollow was once Sasha's husband? But the only way that was possible was for him to have died, but he was in jail, wasn't he?

"No!" she screamed, finally getting the energy to move.

Jushiro saw his gigai wasn't able to get her to move. Jushiro then moved to stand directly in front of her, putting more distance between him and the monster.

"That's impossible!" she shook in fear. "My ex is in jail…" Her voice froze as the monster took a step forward seeing as he now had more room.

The beast laughed. "I was. But thanks to your harsh charges against me, one of the inmates killed me. Being dead I was able to leave that filth and search for you where a Hollow then consumed me. Now, I'm one of them and can extract my revenge even better. You're coming with me, you slut!"

Jushiro turned back to the monster, holding out his free hand to keep Sasha behind him. "As I said, you have to get past me." He did not like the Hollow calling the woman a slut. He might not have known her that long, but he could clearly see she wasn't one. She was the head organizer for the fundraiser, which was now ruined.

"Damn!" Jushiro cursed as he saw the Hollow was charging up for a cero. "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade!" His sword then split into two thin blades resembling fishing javelins with reverse prongs on the dull side of the blade, that were connected by a cord lined with several small charms.

Sasha's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched his sword turn from a single blade to a double blade with a cord attached. Who was this guy? From the moment she saw two Jushiros she watched in frozen horror as the mystery Jushiro interacted with the beast.

The monster then fired a cero blast at Jushiro who was quick to lean his sword up, absorbing the blast into his left blade, releasing it back to the monster from the right. The monster had no time to react before the cero blast hit him instead, injuring him, sending him flying into a wall.

"This isn't over Soul Reaper!" The beast held his side where he was wounded and vanished, leaving for Heuco Mundo.

Seeing it was now safe, Jushiro turned towards the frightened woman. Now Jushiro had some explaining to do.

She watched as he turned to her, fully showing him his appearance as his sword returned back to a one blade and he sheathed into his scabbard, attached to the sash at his left hip.

"Wha...what..." she took a small step back. "Is ... going... on?"

The gigai released her hand, stepping over to his 'master' and right before her very eyes, the two Jushiros formed back into one, leaving the one in the suit behind. He took one look at her and knew he had to tell her something and not some lie either.

"Sasha, what you just witnessed was actually my real persona fighting what is known as a Hollow."

. Looking as though she was gasping for air. She rasped for breath. "You…persona… Hollow…"

Hearing sirens just outside the library, Jushiro produced a little device and then flashed it quickly. "Come on, we don't have much time." He grasped her hand just as rescue helpers and fire fighters were making their way inside the now damaged building.

He had used his memory flash device on everyone in the room to block out he was ever even there and to take Sasha with him. Sasha was the target he was out to search for and now he had to keep her safe at all costs. He continued pulling her along with him until they were a safe distance away. Sasha was too stunned to stop him from taking her from everything she just witnessed.

Out of harms way, Jushiro turned to the woman. "May I buy you some tea or something?" he asked suddenly.

She blinked. Was this guy for real? However, her body was protesting and she knew her body wanted to just collapse but after what she just saw; there was no way she was going to let that happen. "Ah….um…coffee… please…"

"Coffee?" he blinked. He never heard of that before or at least never seen it. He had heard Rukia and Renji talk of coffee.

Taking her hand once more, the two casually walked towards a small diner. Getting there, the two took a seat in a booth and waited for a waitress to step over. On their table was two place mats set up with two overturned mugs.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Can you get a coffee for the lady here and I'll have a tea," Jushiro replied.

"Sure, one coffee and one tea." She stepped away for a few moments only to return with a pot of coffee. Turning the mugs, the waitress poured coffee into one mug before then stepping away only to step back and fill the other with hot water and a teabag. "Is there anything else you'd like?" she asked.

"No, that will be all, thank you," Jushiro answered.

The waitress kept her mouth quiet seeing the two were wearing formal clothing. She set down a dish of sealed creams. Rather than to get in trouble with her boss, she turned away, leaving the two to talk.

He watched as Sasha took two of the creams from the dish pouring them into her coffee, she then took some sugar, which was sitting against the wall of their booth and poured some sugar into her drink.

"Where shall I start?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Sasha looked up from her coffee. "Who are you?" she whispered.

He sighed. If he was going to protect her, might as well tell her the whole truth. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake and I come from a different world known as the Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" she blinked. She was grateful for sitting down.

"I came to the function tonight specifically looking for you, to protect you from that very Hollow who attacked. Though I had no idea what type would attack. I was only told to find and protect you." He took a sip of his tea.

"That…that…" she stuttered.

"Hollow," he finished for her.

She numbly nodded as she finally hooked her fingers around the mug and took a sip of her coffee. "Said I was his wife… and called you a Soul Reaper."

"I am a Soul Reaper. But for me, I'm known as Captain, Captain of Squad 13. And that Hollow was formally your ex-husband. He must have died and became a Hollow; other Hollows can consume a spirit, which they then become one themselves. All Hollows were once human spirits. There are three ways for a Hollow to be born." He looked to see her hand was shaking. "I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once."

Sasha lifted her hands. "Whoa... please, one thing at a time."

"Sorry," he replied. "Basically that Hollow is formally your husband who has all the memories of being such, but he's no longer what you thought him to be. It is now the job of a Soul Reaper to destroy Hollows, sending them where they need to be. Some go to the hell while others find peace in the Soul Society."

"So…" she paused, taking a sip. "You're telling me these Soul Reapers are people who stops these evil monsters."

"Yes and we also have the job of taking the spirits of dearly departed and sending them off to a better place before they can be touched by a Hollow."

Her eyes snapped opened, staring at him. "Wait. Are you telling me you help the dead move on?!"

He nodded. "Since you were able to see me in my true form as well as the Hollow, it's a good chance you have also been able to see spirits. May I ask how long have you been able to see such things?"

"Well I…" she whispered, lowering her head. She took her stirring straw, swirled it around the inside of her mug. "For as long as I can remember. My Grandmother once told me I had a special gift and one day someone would be after this gift…"

"I don't wish to burden you but I had hoped to spare you of this by protecting you without you even noticing me. But that blew up in my face."

She looked up from her cooling coffee. "I'm sorry," she said, trembling. "I know you're just protecting me, but you have give me time for this fully go through my head. You have no idea how much I'm forcing my body into not fainting."

"That is understandable," he replied, finishing his tea. "But you need to fully know and understand how much danger you're actually in. This body you see before you isn't a real body, but it's made to look like me and when my spirit takes over this body, I control everything as if I were the body."

"N…not real…" she felt her head finally getting light headed as her eyes widened. "Why are the hot looking guys always out of my reach?"

He raised a brow. "Thank you for the compliment… I think. Sasha, what you see before you is only a shell, but you also see the real me. This is what I really look like as you already saw when I removed myself from my gigai."

The information was beginning to get too much. She rested her elbow on the table, bringing her head to rest into her hand. She was seriously trying to fight the blackness that was trying to take over.

Concern immediately flashed over his face. "Are you, ok?" He asked her, reaching for her hand, which she recoiled back, like he was hot to touch.

She looked at him. "I feel so light headed," she admitted. "Everything you're saying is just too overwhelming." She looked up at him. Man he was hot looking, but in front of her wasn't a real body yet the one who fought that Hollow was and he looked identical to the fake body in front of her.

Wanting… no needing to get some fresh air, Sasha went to stand, intending on heading towards the bathroom to make a haste exit from the emergency exit. "Excuse me... I'm going to the ladies..."

As she went to take one step towards the bathroom, her legs lost all motion and she stumbled forward. Jushiro was quick to jump from his seat, catching her. She indeed looked like she was about to about to faint but was trying her hardest not to and anyone could see that, if they were looking at her closely enough. Her eyes were wide with shock but were not fully focused on the fact she was looking at Jushiro right in the face.

"Easy now," he whispered to her. "Perhaps I should take you home. Mind telling me where you live?" He tossed some money on the table for the two drinks and carefully walked her out the door of the diner.

Feeling the fresh air, Sasha felt immediately better but still was light headed and being in the arms of a man's body that wasn't real wasn't really helping much. It felt real. As the two walked, Jushiro's hand found itself into her hair, combing through the auburn tresses. She gave a quiet gasp on feeling his fingers. She wanted to pull away, but his fingers combing her hair was actually relaxing her. It was then she quietly gave her address.

Pulling out his soul candy dispenser, he popped one into his mouth once more, becoming the real body, leaving the soul candy in the gigai. Sasha felt her heart begin to race like before at the library but this time it was because of once again seeing two Jushiros.

Jushiro turned his gigai. "Follow me," he instructed.

"Sure thing!"

"Wha…" she tried when Jushiro then picked her up, holding her gently in both arms.

"I'm going to take you back to your home so you may rest and my gigai is going to follow."

"Gigai?" she blinked, looking at the now fake body with a different soul instead.

"That's what I am. Well not really. I'm a Soul Candy called Hiro. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hiro, please. You can see she's already distraught as it is."

"Why don't go to Mr. Urahara and let him know?" asked Hiro.

Agreed, Jushiro nodded and Sasha watched as the fake body of Jushiro walked off into the night. Once he was gone, Jushiro looked to Sasha. "Now, you're dealing with the real me." As he spoke, he walked off in the opposite direction. He would have flashed stepped, but he didn't want her to panic more than she already was.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked faintly as her head leaned against his shoulder, arms lightly curled loosely around his neck.

"As I told you," he answered gently. "You are being targeted and I'm been sent to protect you."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because you have what is known as high reiatsu and this new enemy is targeting people here in the Living World with those high levels. You were the last unaccounted for, but now that has changed, thanks to our unintentional meeting."

"This is getting too much," Sasha said as darkness was finally winning out. She looked up into the concern face of the real man holding her, but her eyes were unfocused as darkness was taking her vision.

Jushiro watched in concern as her eyes slowly closed and her entire body went limp the second her eyes were fully shut. He knew telling her that last bit of information would be too much for her. But perhaps it was for the best this way here at least, he could get her home without being seen, freaking people out in why she was hovering in mid air as if being carried.

With her unconscious, he used flashstep to get to her apartment in seconds. Seeing her apartment, he noticed her apartment had a balcony with a window open. That was perfect, he had a way in. He landed on the balcony, pushing the door open, leading into her darken apartment. He didn't stop until he rested her down the sofa gently and then went to the balcony, sliding the door shut only to wait for her to wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love  
**Chapter 3

Feeling a feather touch on her cheek, Sasha felt the need to come out of the blackness. Her eyes opened to see Jushiro sitting on the very edge of the sofa, gently caressing her cheek in a comforting manner. It was his caress, which brought her back to consciousness. The gesture was comforting enough; she wanted to see who was giving her comfort, which was the first for her in 6 years. As she focused in on his snow white hair, memories came flooding back to her in how he saved her from ...what was that again... oh yes a Hollow and then he took her to a nearby diner to buy her coffee, which he dropped the biggest bomb shell she ever heard of.

The fact the man she danced with was nothing more but a hollow shell with a spirit of the real person inside, who could at anytime break out putting in a different soul into the soulless body. It was from that she began to feel faint it wasn't until he was carrying her, intending to take her to her apartment when she fully finally lost it and everything went black when he told her she was a target of her high spirit energy.

Her eyes widened at the memory and then darted around.

"Wh...where am I?" she asked, nervous.

"It's ok," replied Jushiro, noting her immediate distress. "You're in your apartment. Remember you gave me the address. Luckily I found your balcony door open and was able to get in without rising any suspicions."

Wanting to sit up, she began to pull herself into a sitting position. She felt his hand reach up behind her neck, lending her assistance until she was fully seated. Looking down upon herself, the throw blanket normally on the back of the sofa was now draped over her body.

"I live up high enough that I don't have to worry about thieves," she answered to the reason behind keeping the door unlocked to her balcony.

"I suppose that is a reasonable reason," he answered.

"I'm sorry about before," she apologized. "What had happened and then you telling me you're not from this world completely overrode my senses. But I think it's sunk in enough that I could handle whatever else you have to tell me."

"What makes you say I have more to tell you?" He was curious to know how she could tell.

"I can see it in your eyes," she replied. "Even now your face has 'concern' written all over it because of how I reacted earlier. I was so freaked earlier that I it never crossed my mind that I actually saw those monsters before but would run like the rest of the public to get away."

"So you've seen Hollows before," he said. "And being that close to one…"

"Flipped me out. I mean I've actually seen one of your kind around the town off and on. Huge sword on his back with wild orange hair."

"Huge sword?" Jushiro blinked. "Oh, you mean Ichigo Kurosaki! He's actually a human who has Soul Reaper powers because of his father. That is a long story and one I would rather not dwell on. He's a substitute Soul Reaper."

"You carry a sword too?" she inquired.

"All Soul Reapers do," he answered. "Each one is unique. Many of us just have to yell out of a word, calling our Zanpakuto into what is known as a shikai state, like what you saw from mine earlier."

"Zanpakuto?" She didn't understand the concept of that. "I thought it was just a sword."

He gently smiled at her. "It is, but our swords are not ordinary like human swords are. These have 'magical' abilities. Some like my own are known as Kido swords. They have the ability to fire energy blasts of varied sorts. And then there are others who have just a physical type where it transforms into a different weapon. Each are unique and can be deadly no matter who the wielder is or if it uses Kido or not."

Sasha deeply sighed, trying to understand what he was saying. She wasn't denying what happened but she had to accept it, but was doing her best to be open minded. If she could always see ghosts and monsters, then she should be able to eventually accept what he was telling her, in time.

"What is with these Zanpakuto?" She looked down to the hilt of his sword. "Looks normal to me."

He looked down to the hilt, seeing she was eyeing the weapon. "Yes, right now my Zanpakuto looks like a regular katana blade but that's because it's right now in a sealed state. And it will remain that way until I awaken it."

"Into what you said is a shikai state like what I saw earlier?"

"Exactly." Jushiro stood, removing the sword from his sash and then sat back down again, sitting all the way back. "As I said, each one of us has a different shikai command and each one will form differently. There is one where when he releases his shikai, the sword shatters into tiny blossoms of blades, which prevents him from being able to use his Zanpakuto in physical combat."

She leaned her head back against the sofa. "And I take it when your swords transform it helps to fight off your enemies?"

"If they can't be defeated by normal physical contact, yes," He replied.

The two spent hours talking about the Soul Society and how Soul Reapers worked. Each time Jushiro spoke of something new Sasha didn't fully grasp, he would break it down, allowing her time to absorb everything. He knew it wasn't proper to tell her everything but her life was endangered and he wasn't going to leave her in the dark for anything. He couldn't afford that.

Eventually the topic switched to her high spirit levels, which was the reason why she originally fainted in the first place. She had to fully understand what was at stake if he didn't stick around to protect her. She had no tamed amount of power and someone from Heuco Mundo wanted and even went so far as to recruit her ex-husband to go and retrieve her.

Slowly sitting up to stand, Sasha turned to regard him, seeing him in his proper glory of being a Soul Reaper with the haori. "I guess that explains how I was able to see that Hollow, who was once my ex-husband."

"Yes, your high amount of spirit energy, known as reiatsu, is the reason why he was attracted to you. And with me beside you, I can now sense your reiatsu. Once he's defeated, your ex-husband probably will not be resting in the Soul Society, but will go to hell."

Feeling uncomfortable, Sasha reached behind her back, unclipping the sash around her hips. Sliding it off, she rested it against the sofa where she was sitting. "So on Earth, which you call 'World of the Living', people with high spiritual pressures are the only ones who can see you and the Hollows?" she asked, finally fully grasping what he had been telling her.

"Yes, that's about it," Jushiro explained. "Are you hungry?" He then changed the subject. "I can fix you something to eat if you've like. What would you like?" He smiled cheerfully, trying to give her more comfort. "I know tonight was ruined and you didn't really eat anything there."

She couldn't believe how sweet he was to her. Telling her things she probably thought were completely forbidden and now offering to get her something to eat. And his smiled was just so charming. It was hard to believe that a kind and gentle man as Jushiro could even exist? And the most unusual part was they only just met hours ago.

At the mention of food, Sasha's stomach growled. She blushed at the embarrassment of it being so loud. "I guess that means a yes," she bashfully answered. She looked at his gentle smile and felt herself wanting to melt. This was nearly a dream come true for her to actually find a man who was kind and gentle. She knew they existed but it was like 1:1,000,000 ratio. And his gorgeous white hair, was soft to the touch. Lucky for her, she was able to figure that out when he had carried her and her arms were around his neck. She could feel the silky texture of his hair against her fingers.

"Thank you for your kindness," she added, realizing she was staring into his handsome face. She took a seat again, Her eyes averted down, hoping he didn't notice her staring at him.

Stretching forward, Jushiro slid a finger to push a few pieces of her hair out of her eyes. "Ok, I'll be right back." He then turned, standing and made his way to the kitchen. While Sasha was unconscious, he gave himself the three-cent tour. If he were going to protect her, he would have to know her surroundings. The only room he did not look around in was the bedrooms, which he deduced was a two-bedroom apartment, considering there were two closed doors in a small hallway with a bathroom.

After a few moments of sitting on the sofa, reeling over feeling his gentle hand nearly touching her cheek, she was still feeling somewhat light headed, but knew it would pass once eating. A sound from the kitchen then alerted her, that strange man was in her kitchen, making her something. Not wanting to sit any longer and curious to know what he was doing, she made her way to the kitchen.

"How do you know where everything is?" she asked, seeing him move about like he'd been there a thousand times.

He looked up suddenly not realizing she was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "I didn't sense you enter. I'm sorry."

"That's not the answer to my question," she replied.

He blinked, before realizing she asked him a question. "Oh. Well, while you were unconscious, I took a look around, I hope you don't mind."

"I see…" she replied slowly. "And I take it you did this because you have to protect me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. In order for me to protect you, I have to know you."

"You didn't look in my bedroom did you?" she asked suddenly, nearly holding her breath.

"No. Why would I? That's your private room. No one ever goes into one's private bedchambers. Though I did figure out you had two bedrooms."

"Yeah, I have a spare room. It's there for when guests come over. Usually my girlfriend Beck," she replied. She looked at herself. "Will you excuse me while I go and change? There's no sense in being dressed so formally when I'm home."

He gestured his hand towards the hall to the bedrooms. "No, go ahead. I'll just be a few moments."

She turned with a nod, leaving the room to change. In the safety of her room, she leaned her body against the door, holding a hand to her chest.

"What the hell am I doing?" she cursed to herself, turning on the light switch. "He's a stranger! And I'm letting him make me sometime to eat for me in my kitchen!" She took a few deep breaths before walking over to her floor length mirror, taking a look at herself. "But he did save me and was kind of enough to tell me what is going on? But was he telling the truth?"

Reaching behind herself, she unzipped her dress, pulling off the gown. "I can't see him lying about that since I was attacked by a monster who claims to be my ex-husband and his sword did transform…"

The whole time Sasha was changing, she was literally having an argument with herself. She just could not decide whether to trust him or not. But she also couldn't see bad in men just because she had a bad marriage and she promised herself she wouldn't let her horror of a marriage to disrupt her life in finding happiness.

She was still arguing with herself when she grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and was in the process of putting them on when she heard a soft tap at the door.

"Sasha?" Jushiro called from the other side. "The food is ready."

Her heart nearly leapt into her throat, nearly half expecting the man to bust through the door. At least that's what her ex would have done. But the door never opened.

"Sasha?" he called again.

She shook her thoughts. "Yeah. Just give me a moment," She replied in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked from the door, not opening it.

"Yes. I'm fine," she rushed out. "You just startled me is all."

She rushed over to her closet and quickly grabbed the first thing she could grab, which happened to be a loose fitting sweatshirt. Going over to the dresser, she quickly took a brush through her hair, and then grabbed a hair tie, pulling her auburn hair back into a high ponytail.

Satisfied, she left her bedroom, heading to the kitchen where Jushiro sat at the table waiting for her. There on the table was a plate with a delicious looking sandwich and a glass of juice. There was even one in front of Jushiro himself.

"I haven't eaten anything since leaving the Soul Society," he replied as she took a seat.

"Thank you," she said, taking a bite. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sweet tasting bite she took. Forcing herself to chew and then swallow. "I've never tasted anything like it!"

"You like it?" he asked after swallowing what he bit into.

"Like it? I love it," she exclaimed.

He smiled and the two then ate in comfort silent. Once the two were done eating, Jushiro offered to take her dishes and place them in the sink. She again thanked them and she retreated into the living room to again sit on the sofa, curling her feet up on the sofa.

He soon came into the living room, sitting down beside her. It was then he noticed her clothing. He had never seen anything like it before. But she was human and he knew humans dressed differently. Over nearby on a table beside him, he could see there was a clock and it was reading nearly midnight.

"It's getting late," he stated.

"Yeah. But I'm a bit too wired to sleep. Still baffled about what you have told me. I'm not sure I want to believe it but what happened I have no choice to believe it. This is not something that happens everyday."

"You're right on that," he agreed. "As I've said. I'm not suppose to tell you anything, but…"

"I know," she interrupted. "It's important for my safety. Since you eat, I presume you also sleep as well?"

He lightly laughed. "Yes. Even Soul Reapers require sleep. We are pretty much like humans. I mean we bleed we do age, just not at a rate like humans and we can be killed."

"Wait… did you just say you don't age at a normal rate?"

Oh boy, here was another can of worms Jushiro was about to open. He took a deep breath. "Yes, I did just say that. I am older than you can possibly imagine."

"You don't look any older than I would say perhaps 35ish though your hair is white."

"Yes well that's because I suffer from an illness and a short time ago a remarkable young woman helped heal me some of that when she healed my wounds from a recent battle."

"Well then just how old are you then?" she asked. "I mean you can't be any older than what… 40 maybe?"

"As I said. I'm older than you could ever imagine," he answered, eyes closing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You look young to me."

He leaned forward, taking her hand. He stared into her eyes. "I'm over 2000 human years."

Her eyes widened as her heart went into her throat. "T…t…tw… tw…two…th…th…tho…thou…thousand… years old…"

He could see this was going to take some time to get used to. "I'm sorry to have sprung that on you. I wasn't planning on telling you that."

She snapped her hand out of his and jumped to her feet. "Two thousand?! Are you nuts?! That is just insane!" she rushed out as she began to pace the floor. "Never in my life had I thought this could ever be possible."

Jushiro stood, watching her every move. "Sasha, please. I never meant to over load you again. But you did ask."

She stopped feeling slightly angry and shocked. She wasn't sure what more to feel. As she stared at him, something in the distance was drawing closer to her apartment balcony. She could see it but for the second didn't think anything of it. She was in too much shock to really pay attention. But as it drew nearer, she was beginning to see it take shape. Her eyes widened as it got closer and she could make out it was a Hollow heading towards her, fast.

Jushiro noticed her frozen look and he slightly turned only to snap back to her. "Sasha! Get down!"

He dove towards her on the intention of knocking her down. His hand grabbed her arm, pulling her down with him just as her balcony window shattered. But as the window shattered some parts of the wall crashed in as well.

A dignify scream came from her mouth as the shattering started and she crashed to the floor with Jushiro completely on top of her. He tucked his entire body around her. Her scream was muffled into his shoulder as he kept her well hidden by his body, face included as the shattering continued. The force of the blast pushed the two across the floor, which added more to her scream.

He managed to wrap his arms around her back as the two were blown from the force of the shatter, which was a good thing as large pieces of exterior wall went flying into walls. They managed to find themselves near the hall to the bedrooms. From debris of the exterior walls, caused dust to swirl around the room.

"Where are you, you fucking bitch!" growled the Hollow.

Jushiro managed to look up slightly in time to see, through the flying debris dust, the same Hollow as before. He had to get Sasha out of here. He looked to her frightened form and could see she was about to release a scream again. If she did so, that would lose his only opportunity for the advantaged to get out of there. It was a good thing when she began to freak over his age, she was pacing close to her hallway to the bedrooms. Now the two were actually in that hallway.

In a blink of an eye, one arm pulled away from her back to clamp over her mouth. He then lowered his mouth to her ear. "Don't scream," he whispered. "I know this quite frightening for you, but we have to get out of here. I will protect you, that is a promise."

Tears ran down her face, onto his warm fingers. He didn't have to know she was scared, he could see it in her eyes and feel it as her body shook.

"You need to trust me," he added.

Pulling himself slightly away from her body, he carefully got to his knees, wincing in pain. When the two went crashing into the hallway, he used his body as a shield to protect her from the blow when they hit the wall.

"Where are you bitch!?" the Hollow called out again. "I can smell your fear."

Jushiro swiftly glanced around to see they were closest to the spare room. Ignoring the pain in his back, he jumped to his feet. He then took both of her hands and lifted her to her feet before reaching towards the door to the spare room. She didn't even have time to blink or squeak before he yanked her into the room just as the dust settled enough for the Hollow to see perfectly.

He was scanning the room and just spot Sasha's body disappeared into the spare room. "You can't hide from me!"

Jushiro went straight to the window, pulling out his sword, to shatter the window, which he knew could be heard from the other room. He only had mere seconds before that Hollow would be on his tail. He looked at Sasha before pulling her tight against his body and suddenly flash stepped out of the room through the window.

She watched, as the city became a blur, as he kept moving faster than the comic hero Superman could move. "Wha….what's going on?" she asked, frightened.

"It's a speed we can do called Flash step and I'm getting you as far a way from there as possible."

"You're not getting away from me!"

Suddenly Jushiro was halted, as something wrapped around is leg, forcing him to stop. From the abrupt stop, he lost his hold on Sasha and she began to fall towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

"Sasha!" he shouted just as he felt his leg be pulled back.

Wrapped around his leg was a tentacle, preventing him from being able to dive forward and catch the woman. He watched in horror as she fell towards the ground while he was to remain stationary, hovering in the air. However, something was quick to catch his attention as he heard her scream.

Her screams were cut short suddenly when someone came out of nowhere, catching her before she could crash in to the roof of a building, taking her life.

"I got you!" a male voice said.

Sasha looked up just in time to see a man wearing a hat and had facial hair. His eyes regarded her a moment. "Looks like you could use some help, my friend," he replied looking up to Jushiro.

"Shunsui!" Jushiro blinked. He then lost his balance as the tentacle around his ankle tightened.

"Jushiro!" Shunsui called out.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

Sasha was in too much shock for the moment to speak but at the sound of hearing another male voice yell out, she was quick to turn her head just as an extending bladed weapon came down, slicing the tentacle right in two, freeing Jushiro. As if he was on the ground, Jushiro got to his feet, making his way to his friend.

"Lieutenant! That thing knows Sasha!" Jushiro called.

Sasha looked up in time to see another man with red hair, wearing the same outfit as Jushiro but this time no haori, face off the Hollow. The Hollow gave a haunting cry.

"I will have you back Sasha!" It then disappeared once again like before at the library.

"It's a good thing Ichigo sensed the Hollow in his area," Renji replied bringing his Zanpakuto to lean against the back of his shoulder.

"This…this is unreal…" Sasha breathed.

Jushiro looked to her. "Sasha, you're not…"

He never got to finish his sentence as her head tipped back and both arms went limp. She was once again unconscious.

"She fainted!" Renji pointed out the obvious.

"Can you blame her?" asked Shunsui. "She just nearly fell to her death. It's a good thing I came along to see how you were fairing. Kisuke Urahara said you told your Gigai to return to him."

"I did. Right now lets get back to the Soul Society. She will be better protected there."

"You sure that's wise? She's a human," inquired Shunsui.

"She's the very target we were searching for. That Hollow was formally her ex-husband and he has some sort of evil plan for her. He attacked her at the library and just now."

"Ex-husband?!" Shunsui blinked, looking down in the face of the woman in his arms.

"Twice in one night, not a good sign," Renji replied.

"Which is why I want to bring her back with us. You both know since Ichigo first arrived in the Soul Society with his friends, Head Captain Yamamoto made it possible for the humans to make it through safely. Renji open the doorway."

Sighing, Renji did as asked and opened the doorway to the Soul Society. Three hell butterflies appeared. Seeing as Jushiro was in charge of the mission, Shunsui carefully handed the girl over to his friend and was the first to step through. Renji was next to step through, leaving Jushiro the last to go through. Carefully nudging her head to lean against his shoulder, he carefully wrapped both arms into his body as he carried her through the door, having it seal up behind him and disappear from view of being seen by anyone of high spirit energy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**  
Chapter 4

With a moan, Sasha began to come around but this time something warm and bright was nearly shining on her face. And it was the heat drawing her attention out of the slumber she was in. But how was that possible? Her bedroom window did not face the sunrise and she always kept her curtains and blinds closed when she slept. What was going on? Feeling herself shift, an immediate reaction came out of her, causing another moan. The bed she was in was not her own. Where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was…the ruined formal evening at the library and spending some time with Jushiro… JUSHIRO! He was a Soul Reaper!

Her eyes flew open suddenly. Her ex-husband attacked her at her apartment, now Hollow, and he trashed her apartment. As her eyes came into focus, the vision before was something she never seen before. She was looking upon a strange ceiling structured in what appeared to be a traditional style Japanese design. She hadn't seen that in many years.

"Oh good," a voice called softly. "You're wake. You had me worried for a bit there."

Turning to her side she could see Jushiro sitting beside her but there was someone else as well, a woman. She wore the same robes as Jushiro, haori included but there was something different about her. Her hair was pulled to the front of her, braided down her front, completely framing her hair around her face. There was one feature on her that gave Sasha a sense of comfort; her gentle face.

"Where am I?" Sasha asked.

"You are safe in the Soul Society," the female stranger replied. "Captain Ukitake had you brought here to his private estate after you both were attacked by a Hollow."

Sasha tried to sit up but Jushiro was quick to be at her side to help her sit up. "Easy now. Falling nearly to your death can be pretty terrifying."

With the mention of falling, all the memories washed over her. She gave a short nod. "Yes… who… who saved me?" she looked to Jushiro.

The kind Captain gave a gentle smile, gesturing his hand towards another part of the room. Her eyes followed his hands to point out the very man who saved her and beside him the other man who helped Jushiro.

"He did," Jushiro answered. "He's my long time friend I told you about and his name is Shunsui, Captain of Squad 8. And beside him is Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad 6."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sasha," Shunsui replied. "Though too bad it wasn't under better circumstances."

Renji nodded, quietly regarding her. He had seen his fair share of humans since meeting Ichigo and his friends. He knew humans could get unpredictable.

"This is just nuts." She lifted her leg from under the sheets, resting her hand on the leg before lowering her head to her arm.

Renji looked to Captain Ukitake. "Captain," he finally said. "I don't mean to be rude or abrupt but why would a Hollow seriously target one person directly on a personal level?"

Not sure how to respond to that, Jushiro looked to Sasha as she lifted her head. "Because," she answered for him. "He's formally my husband who I guess died according to his words and has returned as a Hollow and now wants me."

"That doesn't make much sense. Why would someone who died in prison want you?" asked Renji.

Sasha gawked at him for a moment, still finding it hard to believe the people around her are only spirits where normal humans can't see except for those with high spirit energy. How did he understand the human world?

Seeing her confusion, Jushiro rested his hand against her back in a comforting gesture. "Renji is one of our Soul Reapers who often goes to the World of the Living. He and one of my own subordinates, Rukia."

"I… see…" She took a deep breath before regarding the younger man. She could easily tell he was younger than even Shunsui just by his looks and attitude. "I was the one who put my ex-husband in jail in the first place after having a horrifying marriage, which I really don't want to get into."

"Fair enough," Renji shrugged. "I guess as long as you know and understand the situation, guess that's what is important. Oh that reminds me. After Captain Ukitake brought you here, I went back to see about the damages and came upon someone who is very frantic about you. Beck… I think is her name."

"Rebecca!" Sasha jerked, nearly falling off the bed if Jushiro hadn't grasped her shoulders, supporting her to the mattress.

Normally she would be resting on a futon, but according to what Rukia told him. Many humans sleep on a bed frame. Wanting to keep Sasha as comfortable as possible, Jushiro had a regular bed with a frame brought into his home for her to rest in.

Renji was fast in holding up his hands. "Calm down. She's ok. My friend Ichigo, who is a human like you, spoke with her last night. I was with him at the time. And he said to her you were placed under police protection and would be away from awhile until who ever is after you is caught. My question is what is police protection?"

Sasha wanted to jump to her feet but feeling Jushiro's hands secure on her shoulders, she knew it was futile, not after what she witnessed last night with his flash stepping. She leaned back into his hands, a little relieved. Beck knew she was ok, since her apartment was destroyed.

"Take slow easy breaths," Captain Unohana instructed. She had remained quiet until now. "Being here will help to protect you better."

Sasha did as asked and soon she got her breathing under control. She looked to the good Captain. "Who are you?"

"My name is Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4. Squad 4 is basically what you humans calls the medical core," she replied. "I best should be going. I will stop by later and see how you're doing. Captain Ukitake, be sure she does her best to remain calm. I noticed her blood pressure seems to be quite high."

"I will do my best. She is still adjusting to everything that's being told."

"I guess that can be quite overwhelming learning there are people who exist in another world," Retsu replied. She picked up the bag she brought with her and was the first to leave the room, heading back to Squad 4.

Sasha looked to Renji, remembering his question. "Police protection is set up for people are being targeted. To ensure their safety, one goes under this protection and hides away so it's hard to find them. Some people are given new identities and moved to another place to live. And once you're under police protection, no one is allowed to ask where you are."

"So it's safe to say your friend won't question?" asked Jushiro.

Sasha shook her head. "No. Which probably is the reason your friend, this Ichigo guy said that to her. You say he's a human Soul Reaper, then he would know the severity of my protection."

"That he does," Renji replied. "Well I best be off and see him. To let him know you're ok."

"Thank you Renji for giving us that report. Have you seen Rukia?" Jushiro asked.

"I believe she said the Head Captain has asked her to investigate the destruction at the apartment to be sure there's nothing there to link the authorities to the Hollow."

Jushiro nodded. He stopped resting his hand against her shoulders and stood. "Sasha I'll just be out in the other room. Just rest for now."

"How can I rest when I'm in this Soul Society?" she asked.

"Sasha, Jushiro's right. Take sometime right now to allow yourself time to rest and then later see what our world is like. In many ways it's not much different than your own," Shunsui offered. "I have to go Jushiro. Nanao is probably looking for me."

"She does care about you even if she does get upset with you a lot," Jushiro mused.

"See you later Jushiro." Shunsui waved to his friend, leaving the room.

Jushiro looked back to Sasha to see she leaned back in the bed and was now lying on her back once again. Wanting to let her have some peace, he stepped through the opened door to the room, before sliding it shut, leaving her alone.

* * *

After taking some rest as what Retsu suggested and though she didn't want to, Sasha was the type to not ignore the recommendations of the doctor and Retsu did say she was basically a doctor. Getting up, no longer wanting to rest in bed, she pulled herself off the bed and slowly made her way around the room, heading to the door she saw Jushiro leave out of. As she opened the door, she found herself in a hallway, completely of Japanese traditional style. Leaving the hallway, she soon found herself in a large room filled with furniture and books.

Noticing a large window, it was plainly obvious it was daylight. But when she last was awake, on Earth, it was midnight. She must have really been out of it if her fainting spell lasted her the entire night. No wonder she had such a concerned group of people she didn't know surrounding her. They were worried since she never woke from her fainting spell. And now it made sense in why Renji said 'last night'.

She made her way over to the window, wanting to see the view it bestowed to the room. To her amazement, she could see a large wall stretching out to the left and right as though it were a tall fence of sorts cutting the property off to the rest of the world. But between the wall and the building she was in, she could see a koi pond, a small garden and even a grassy meadow.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Jushiro came up to stand beside Sasha. He had entered the room on the intention to see how Sasha was doing. To his surprise, he found her in his living room looking out the big picture window of what his property looked like. "It is, isn't it," he said.

Startled, she spun around, facing him. Evidence he frightened her was written all over her face. He kept his eyes trained on the view outside, not wanting to her feel intimated by the idea he scared her since he was light on his feet. "I apologize for startling you," he said.

"Well… I…" She turned back to the view. "Guess with everything that happened last night, I'm just a bit jumpy."

"That's quite understandable. I take it then you're not normally a jumpy person?"

"With being married, I learnt how to not jump. Although I did develop a fear of sounds that often reminded me of him. It's why I took to living in an apartment, high up. This way I didn't have to deal with the everyday sounds of being on the ground."

"I take it then you lived in a house before?"

"Yes, his. So I got out of there fast when I left him. This is really beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's not as big as some of the nobles who live here in the Seireitei, but I'm not a high nobleman and to me this perfect."

She turned back to him once again. "Noblemen? I'm not sure I understand."

"Here in the Soul Society there are three levels of nobility. I am of the first level. There was someone above me in which my family were in service of them. But they were banished from the Seireitei and since my family served no one."

She turned back to the view once more. "And what is the second class then?" She couldn't get over how beautiful his land looked.

"Those would be of the four great noble houses of the Soul Society. Only two serve as part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and live in the Seireitei. However, there are many levels to the first level noble clans. But that is too complicated to really speak about."

"Kinda reminds me of a business my Grandparents used to work for. You had one big boss but then under him he had like three or four different stages of managers before having the regular employees who then have seniority over others who have been there longer."

"Something like that. Here in the Seireitei though there is the Kuchiki clan and Shihoin Clan. They represent the second class of Nobles."

"And who are the third class, which I presume are the highest level?" she asked.

"The third class are nobles who live outside the Seireitei. In your world, you'd probably classify them as royals."

"So higher the nobility the classier the home," she deduced. "You have a beautiful yard. Being in the city, I don't often get to see such beauty."

"I certainly can imagine. I've seen what Karakura town looks like in the daylight and I've yet to see places as wonderful as this other than in parks," he agreed. "Come, I just had my servants make breakfast."

She turned away from the wonderful sight, just as Jushiro began to make his way towards the kitchen. Not wanting to lose her way, she followed him until reaching the designated area. The two walked over a bridge, which was over the Koi pond.

To her surprise, upon walking into the dining area, she saw a traditional table set up, which meant she was going to have to sit on her knees.

"I apologize if you're not used to this sort of set up," he responded as he took a seat on one side of the table.

She went over to the other and took a seat. "Why apologize. This is your home. I'm your guest. I was taught to always respect people in their home, no matter if you're used to a different way or not. Besides when I lived with my grandparents, they lived in the traditional Japanese way. After I got married, my ex and I spent some time abroad and adapted their life style. So I can easily switch one to the other."

He silently nodded before picking up his chopsticks and began eating his breakfast. Feeling hungry herself, she mimicked what he was doing and too began eating.

While eating, a nagging question kept gnawing in her mind. Lowering her chopsticks, when she was done eating, she looked at Jushiro. Giving a serious look, she decided to finally end the silence. "So what's going to happen now? I mean you explained you need to protect me and brought me here to keep me safe, but what about my things? I can't simply wear this all the time." She gestured to her sweatshirt and pants.

"Follow me," Jushiro said as he stood, putting down his chopsticks. He held out his hand for her to help her up.

Taking his proffered hand, he lifted her up but did not release her hand. She was a bit shocked when he led her out of the room. He stepped out onto the deck over the water of the pond, leading back the way the way she originally came from. Soon he stopped at a room she passed by earlier. Sliding the door open, he led her in, showing her what was in the room. There on a futon bed were a pile of clothes and bags. The clothes were her own.

Sasha gasped at what was in the room. She went to turn to him to ask him how he managed to bring her things. She went to open her mouth to speak when he cut her off.

"As you can see, most of your personal things have been brought here," he replied.

"How did you manage?" she asked suddenly, finding her voice.

"With Ichigo Kurosaki's help. Renji and Rukia were able to pack up your belongings and bring them here. However, they had to do it very fast and quietly as to not arouse suspicions. The Hollow again attacked last night after we retreated but it was a different one who was easily defeated."

She turned back to the clothes on the bed. "So I might not have everything?"

"We're trying the best that we can. Whatever cannot be brought here, I'm sure I can help you get some new things while you are here. There was one thing Rukia found in the wreckage of the destroyed living room and she was surprised to have found it not damaged and was able to bring it here as well."

He stepped away from her, going over to the futon where he then brought out a rectangular object with a plug. "Rukia says many humans have one."

She gasped. "My laptop!"

"So that's what this is," he mused. "I had wondered what it was. I take this is important?"

"It has everything of mine. My pictures, hobbies and others." She stepped over, taking the machine from his hands to inspect it. "I should thank Rukia then."

"However, I should warn you I don't think your laptop will work here. We're quite advanced in technology, some more than what the World of the Living has, however our power supply is powered by the reiatsu from all around us."

"Oh…" Sasha's head lowered, looking at the machine in her hands. "So then when the battery is depleted, that's it."

"Perhaps not." This was a long shot, but it didn't hurt to try. Worse that could happen was it didn't work. "I have an idea."

She looked up. "What sort of idea?"

"One of the Squad Captains is classified as our technical support. His entire Squad is devoted to the art of science and technology. He may have a solution to the problem."

"How could that work? You just said your power supply is run on reiatsu, which surrounds you all."

"Yes, I did say that. Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 may seem to a bit crazy, but he has some good ideas. Ideas that have helped us a lot over the years. He might have the ability to somehow attach your computer to absorb the reiatsu so you may use it here. But that is only a theory and one we could surely check out."

"Captain of Squad 12?" Sasha blinked. She then remembered last night when they talked, before getting attacked, he told her about how there were 13 Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squad but that three of them turned traitor, leaving only ten Captains left for all 13 Squads.

Seeing the intensity of his stare, she felt herself blushing. Slightly tilting her head away, not wanting him to see her blush. "Thank you," she answered shyly. "For someone who is over 2000 years old, you sure don't look it. You look just a few years or so..." her blushed deepened a bit more. "Older than me." Her heart began to hammer in her chest by the man before her. He was so handsome and knowing he had a lean body under those robes he wore, she suspected he had to be quite sexy if he wasn't wearing so many layers. His robes actually hid his body, preventing her from seeing how sexy his body stood out.

Jushiro nodded, noting her sudden shyness. Wanting to not make her feel uncomfortable in his presence, he felt the need to change the subject. "The room you woke up in, that will be your room for the time being. So if you'd like, I could help you bring your clothes into that room."

Sasha looked at her things once again before looking into the face of the man who saved her from her hollowified ex-husband. "Jushiro, you've opened yourself up to me, telling me about your life here in the Soul Society and yet you've hardly heard anything about me. I feel as though I'm using your kindness. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Keeping you alive is all I need," he answered honestly.

"That goes without saying. All you know about me so far is my horrible marriage. You know nothing of me of life with my grandparents."

"I don't wish to pry. I told you about it, believing it is essential because I'm protecting you and the more you understand about my job, the safer I can keep you. Though I am curious on one thing. Are you a swimmer?"

"A swimmer?" she blinked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just recently I had a pool installed and I was just wondering…"

Sasha's eyes widened in surprise. "You have a pool?!" she squeaked, cutting him off. "I love pools!"

Jushiro smiled. "That is good to know. Perhaps later I will show it to you." He stepped closer to her, reaching his hand out to her face.

She lightly gasped as his fingers touched her skin. She stood still as he touched her. "Sorry, there was something in your hair and I was just getting it off."

Her breath nearly hitched in her throat, trying not to allow him to see how his fingers against her cheek was really making her knees feel wobbly. His fingers were so gentle. "I love to swim," she breathed out suddenly. "Although, I'm not a very good swimmer, never had anyone to give me proper lessons."

That gave Jushiro an idea. He had no idea how long Sasha was going to be staying in the Soul Society, but he knew he was going to have to try and make her stay as pleasant as possible. Perhaps he could help teach her to swim better. He had been around 2000 years and was an excellent swimmer even though he did suffer with his illness for a very long time.

"Perhaps I can help you with that," he offered. He slowly removed his fingers from her cheek and hair, allowing her to breath normally again. "Why don't we move your things to your room and you could make a list of things we could try and get for you. I do have to see to my Squad and how things are going. And later I can show you around the Seireitei."

"That's like the tenth time I've heard that name said. What is that?" she asked, confused at the name.

"In the center of the Soul Society is the Seireitei, a big circular city surrounding what is known as the Rukongai District, which is where the souls of the humans we send her are placed. If they have spirit energy, they could become Soul Reapers and help protect the Soul Society and protect humans too."

"So the Seireitei is your city then?" she inquired.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. And it takes 12 days to travel from one end to the other. But with our ability to flash step, it takes us minutes."

"Flash step, that's what you did last night to try and get away from him?"

He nodded. "Yes. Each person has different speeds. Shunsui and I are one of the fastest, though we aren't the top fastest."

Stepping away from him, Sasha looked at her pile of clothes and decided to grab an armload and take it to her room. Jushiro grabbed one of the bags and followed her. For nearly an hour the two worked on moving her things to her room and then he left for his Squad barracks, leaving her alone to sort through her things and have some alone time, to get used to her surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love**  
Chapter 5

As the day rolled on, Sasha found herself familiarizing herself around Jushiro's property. There wasn't much else to do after she organized her clothing, getting them straightened out and placed where they could be placed. In the room she was staying had a closet where she put all her clothes to hang and there was a dresser where she filled it with her undergarments that she figured Rukia poked through that, or at least she hoped it was Rukia. Also in the dresser were her other clothes that didn't fit in the closet like shirts, sweat pants, night clothes and some others. She did notice not all her clothes were there, but she couldn't really complain too much. At least Renji and Rukia tried their best and Jushiro did say they had a limited amount of time.

With Jushiro not home, it was left to Sasha to get to know her surroundings. As she took the tour herself, she noticed the property wasn't a very large one, not like the ones she could see in the distance from over the walls that surrounded his yard. But it was larger than those in Karakura Town and even her own... when she lived in a house with her ex-husband.

Her eyes sparkled with joy when she saw his small pool. It wasn't very large, but it didn't have to be. She was more surprised he had one when from as far as she could tell he lived alone. But then again hearing about Rukia and Renji, perhaps he did it to help pass the time away or something. She would have to ask him about it later.

The last of her exploration ended up his little garden, surrounding around a koi pond, which flowed into a bigger one, surrounding his entire house. A bridge attached to the house and the main area of the land, allowed access back and forth. It literally remained her like a story of a castle surrounded around a moat. Jushiro's home was completely amazing.

Thinking of Jushiro, her mind drifted to how kind and caring he was to her. She couldn't believe there were actually men out there who were respectful and had a very unique gentleman quality to him. Jushiro was one of those men. She wondered if there were other men here in the Soul Society who was like that. She also couldn't believe his age. He did not look the age he said he was. But she could see it in his eyes that he really had been around for a long time. Which meant he probably knew the ins and outs to a woman's heart. Just that thought alone had a shiver go up her spine. He probably could teach her a thing or two about love.

Blinking, she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Where did that thought come from? "Come on Sasha," she muttered to herself. "Snap out of it. He might be handsome, but he'd never see me in that sort of way. He's just protecting me and that's that. Once this crisis is over, I'll go home and never see him again."

"Oh, there you are," said Jushiro as he came around the corner.

She jumped, startled by his sudden presence. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he replied, concerned. "It wasn't my intention to startle you."

"That's alright," she answered. "After last night, it's probably natural for me to be a bit jumpy."

"That it can be," he agreed. "Finding everything you need, ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Your home is very beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before. It's so peaceful here, it's like living in a garden or something."

He took a glance around the property. "I've never thought of it like that before." He lightly laughed. "I suppose you're right. This does remind me of a garden. I'm surprised I've never noticed it before." His gaze turned back to Sasha. "As much as staying here admiring the view from a different prospective is interesting enough, I actually came to tell you, you will have to be bare without me just a little bit longer. There has been called an emergency Captain's meeting about your situation."

"You just got back," she said, slightly disappointed she was going to have to go longer without anyone to talk to.

"I apologize," he answered. "If you need anything, ask any of the servants and they'll get it for you."

"They have been very kind," she replied. "You have wonderful people. I'm not used to being catered to though."

"Well you can just inform them you'd like to do it yourself," he said. "I will be back as soon as I can." He gave her a gentle smile before turning away and heading back to the main gates of his property. Sasha watched him leave until he disappeared behind the wall. She noticed his hair completely covered the symbol on his haori, showing which squad Captain he was. "So handsome..." she muttered when he was long gone.

Realizing what she was saying. She slapped her forehead and decided to retreat back inside, which there wasn't much she could do. She didn't want to turn on her laptop, knowing it could be the last time she could use it. She hoped this Captain Kurotsuchi would be able to help her with her computer problems.

* * *

Over in Squad 1 barracks, the remaining ten Captains were gathering for the meeting dealing with Sasha's arrival and what would be placed for protection of her. Normally humans weren't brought to the Soul Society for protection, but with this woman, rules had to bend. Someone from Heuco Mundo was hunting down humans with high reiatsu and the woman Jushiro was protecting seemed to have one of the highest next to Ichigo.

"What is the meaning of this ridiculous summons?" Mayuri snapped. "We're just getting the Seireitei under control once again after Captain Aizen betrayed us."

Yamamoto looked at the remaining nine Captains. "To answer the question Captain Kurotsuchi. A human has been brought here under our protect from the latest threat dealing with Heuco Mundo."

"Heuco Mundo?!" Mayuri blinked. "That still baffles me in who would be the one behind all of this. I already took out all the wonders Heuco Mundo had to offer."

"That is a mystery," Yamamoto answered. "But for the time being she will be staying here until the threat is over."

"That could take years," replied Toshiro who stood beside Mayuri. "Forgive me Head Captain but do you think that is wise? I know without Ichigo Kurasaki's help, Aizen wouldn't have been defeated, but should that give the right to allow a human to remain here in the Soul Society? They aren't even spirits."

"Your concern is well noted," Yamamoto stated. "However, last night Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Kyoraku assisted Captain Ukitake with the human."

"And fighting that guy wasn't exactly a walk in the park," Shunsui offered. "Who was it again Jushiro?"

"The woman's ex-husband who she legally divorced last year," Jushiro answered. "He was sent to prison for spousal abuse and endangering lives."

"Seriously!? We are protecting a human from her ex-husband," Mayuri exclaimed. "This is nothing more than a marital spat and shouldn't be addressed as if…"

"You don't understand," Jushiro interrupted. "Her ex-husband was turned into a very powerful Hollow. And he even stated he was there to capture for the new Lord of Heuco Mundo."

"How would a man who was arrested become a Hollow?" asked Toshiro. "Unless he was killed."

"I have been looking into that," Shunsui replied looking at Toshiro who was beside him. "Renji and Rukia are working on it as we speak in the world of the Living and so far what they have come up with is not exactly a typical case. The ex-husband was killed while in prison, which is, apparently quite a common occurrence."

"For what purpose would someone kill a fellow inmate?" asked Sajin.

"Lots of reasons," Byakuya answered for the first time. "Rukia was telling me earlier in how humans will kill humans sometimes for just amusement and love to see them suffer. Whatever the reasons were behind this former human in being arrested, his inmates must not have liked it."

"That does make a lot of sense," replied Kenpachi. "Fighting is quite a popular action in the World of the Living."

"Head Captain," said Toshiro, looking to the old man. "Was this human brought here for her protection because of the Hollow?"

"That and because she was the very person who was eluding our tracking," the old man answered.

"Impossible! How would a mere human female possess such a strong power?" protested Mayuri shaking his head.

Jushiro looked at the crazy Captain. "You have already seen the power in Orihime Inoue. That there shows you proof they can be strong as well."

"Captain Ukitake?" Toshiro turned his large cerulean eyes to the one man who nearly shared the same letters in the name as he. "What is the name of this human?"

"Sasha Rufleton," he answered. "And telling her about the Soul Society has been quite a lot for her deal with, but she is beginning to manage it. She has been able to see spirits and Hollows nearly her entire life. She has even seen our men from time to time as well but always remained silent about it."

"Just like Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya had his eyes closed, listening to everyone. He often didn't speak during meetings, but there were times where he would put his two cents worth in. "He too has been able to see spirits since he was a young child and even met the Grandfisher, which his father killed just before the event with Aizen began."

"Since Sasha will be with us for who knows how long," Yamamoto announced. "We will meet here again tomorrow so she can meet all of us. There is no sense in keeping things from her since she is staying here."

"Yes, Head Captain. She, I'm sure, is a bit curious in meeting you all," Jushiro nodded. He turned to Mayuri. "And perhaps you could do something for her."

"Me?" blinked Mayuri, staring at the gentle Captain. "What could I do that she possibly wants? Studying humans are often boring."

Jushiro frown at his choice of words. "No. She has what is called a laptop. Perhaps you could rig something up so it could feed off the reiatsu like the rest of our technology does. She doesn't have much left after her home was destroyed and we can't lure suspicions about her disappearance."

"That is a good idea," agreed the Head Captain. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you will work with Captain Ukitake in helping her to feel more comfortable here. Captain Unohana, I'll have her sent over to Squad 4 so you could put her blood in the database in case of medical problems in the future. We have no idea how long she will be with us. And she is here for protection from Hueco Mundo. The rest of the humans have their bodyguards."

"Head Captain," Jushiro stepped forward. "I am wondering, will she be placed in normal bodyguard surveillance?"

"No," he said. "She remain in your care until the threat is over. However long that will be."

"I understand," Jushiro replied with a nod. "It's best to try and make her stay here as comfortable as possible."

"We are going to have do something, however, with her disappearance in the World of the Living," Yamamoto continued.

"That has already been covered," Shunsui interrupted. "Young Ichigo Kurosaki has dealt with that by saying she's in protective custody, which is mostly the truth."

Yamamoto nodded. "Good enough. I have taken up enough of your time."

"So this human is staying indefinitely?" Soifon asked, frowning. She didn't like the idea of a human staying in the Soul Society."

"Until the threat is over," the old man replied. "Meeting adjourned."

Soifon gawked, displeased by this. She was the Captain of the punishment force and the Head Captain wasn't giving her time to protest nor did he tell her this human was staying here already until now. She glared at the white haired Captain as the Captains began to disburse.

As Jushiro began to leave, he could feel Soifon's eyes on his back, but he ignored her. She was one Soul Reaper one didn't want to piss off.

"Hey Jushiro!"

Hearing his name called, he turned to see Shunsui stepping to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"How is your friend doing?" Shunsui inquired.

"She seems to be doing alright," Jushiro answered. "While I was at the barracks today, she gave herself her own tour of my estate. She finds it rather remarkable."

Shunsui tipped his hat. "That's good to know she's getting used to her surroundings. Well I guess I should be going and let you get back to that beautiful young woman."

Jushiro rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

Shunsui smirked. "But of course. Have a good night Jushiro."

"Good night Shunsui."

Shunsui continued to walk out, leaving Jushiro for a few moments to his own thoughts until he was the last one left. Jushiro soon left to do some thinking how he was going to proceed with this. Sasha was going to be staying with him for some time and he had to make her comfortable. He was going to need Rukia's help on this.

* * *

It being quite late, sometime after 11, Sasha sat on the bridge leading to the house, dangling her feet over the edge, knowing full well there was water directly below her. She was now dressed in long sleeping gown with a housecoat over top. With her being in a new place, completely alien to her, since she wasn't even on Earth, she was having a hard time getting to sleep. The realization had hit her some time ago on the fact she wasn't going to see her friends for while and it was bothering her. Also where the owner of the house wasn't around, she was feeling seriously out of place.

"I wonder how much longer he will be," she muttered to herself, not realizing the man she was speaking about just came upon her sitting there.

For the moment he was mesmerized by how she was sitting and wearing. He wanted to interrupt her thoughts, letting her know he was there, but he didn't want to startle her either. "I'm surprised you're still up," he replied gently after staring at her for several minutes.

Her head whipped around, slightly startled by his words. She looked up at him. "Couldn't sleep. Being in a strange home, in another world even is quite unsettling."

"I suppose that can happen," he agreed. "The Head Captain wishes to meet you tomorrow. And since you've already met Shunsui and Retsu and of course you know me, you'll meet the other eight remaining Captains."

"Oh…" she trailed. "I suppose it's best to get that done and over with now." She then gave a slight shiver. To her though she wasn't if it was from being in the presence of the man before her in her nightclothes or if the air was chilly.

Jushiro saw her shiver. "Are you cold? You didn't have to wait outside for me you know. Actually you didn't have to wait up for me at all." He offered his hand to her, to help her up.

Taking his proffered hand, she then offered her other hand to him. First, she pulled her feet up onto the wooden planks of the bridge before allowing him to fully help her to stand. "Thank you," she shyly replied, feeling how strong and warm his hands were.

He gave her a gentle smile. "Would you like some warm milk before bed? I'm told it can help the body go to sleep.

She returned his gaze and smiled. "That would be great." She looked down at herself, realizing she dressed in strange clothes to him. "I apologize for my state of dress. This is actually what many humans wear to bed, if any at all, that is... well minus the housecoat, that is." Beneath her light blue housecoat, she wore a micro fibre pale green sleeveless nightgown. The bottom of the nightgown, actually extended a little longer than the housecoat and the robe went nearly to her ankles.

Jushiro gave her a strange look. "Do not apologize," he stated. "Just because what you are wearing my seem strange doesn't mean you should make an apology. You are here as my guest and I want you to be comfortable. Don't feel you have to apologize for something you're used to doing or wearing."

Sasha was a little surprised by his statement. This man was truly trying to help her through this new change and make her feel comfortable about all that is going on. She couldn't help but smile once again. "You really are a kind person. I've never met anyone quite like you before. I wish there were more men on Earth like you."

He smiled once again. "I will take that as a compliment."

With his hand still in hers, the two went inside where he made her some warm milk. Just as he was handing it to her, she then noticed, he seemed to be standing a little rigid. She knew stress when she saw it, since she went through a major stress cycle for a few years. Once taking a drink, she rested the drink on the counter and stepped over to him.

"Jushiro, is something the matter? You seem a bit tense and you were not like that last night."

He seemed a bit startled by her question. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing really, that you should be concerned about." Jushiro went to the living room, taking a seat on his sofa.

_'Oh no you don't,'_ she thought. _'You're not getting away from me that easily.'_

Grabbing her drink, she followed him into the living, taking a seat beside him. "Come on. I know something is bothering you. I can see it. I may be only 26 years old, but I know stress when I see it. You're looking at someone who lived it for four years."

With a sigh, he looked at her. "I'm just slightly worried on who wants you and why. Plus concerned in how I could help make your stay here to be more pleasant. You've lost many things in your apartment and you can't communicate with your friends either. That has to be tough on you."

She nodded. "Yes, it is a bit tough on me. But I'll manage. If I lived four years in hell with my ex-husband, I'm sure being here will be more like a walk in a park."

"I have no doubt in my mind that would be true, however there are going to be some people who will protest against you being here and you need to be prepared for that. Also not all Soul Reapers are kind and gentle."

"Like yourself?" Resting her drink down on the table beside her, she pulled her legs up on the sofa, resting her hands against his arms. She could feel the muscles moving through his haori and uniform and could feel he was very tense. She had to do something to calm his nerves. She knew he wasn't exactly the healthiest man in the Soul Society even if some human with phenomenal powers healed him. She didn't heal him completely.

"Jushiro, I've lived through 6 years of marriage. You don't have to keep a strong front up for my sake. Yes. Last night being told everything was quite overwhelming and to a point it still is. But there is nothing I can do but allow you to do your job. As for those you know, I say 'let them throw what they want at me'. I can deal with it. It can't be no worse than learning you're over 2000 years old and you're from another world, which I happen to be in now. You even told me you have turbuloeous, which has been healed somewhat."

For someone who barely knew Jushiro, she sure was worried about him. Perhaps it was because of the kindness he was showing towards her and she felt she could trust him. Whatever the full reason was, Sasha felt the need to give him reassurance, though he had been alive longer than Jesus had been dead.

"I'm fine, I promise." Jushiro gave her a small smile as he moved one arm, forcing her to let go so he could rest a hand on hers, "Now you should get some rest. I don't want you exhausted for when you meet the other Captains and it wouldn't surprise me if the Lieutenants were there as well and so far you've only met one. I don't have a Lieutenant anymore."

"Why not?" she asked.

"He was killed some time ago when his wife was absorbed into a Hollow and she slaughter many of my men who died thinking she did it. That day was very hard for me, seeing all those who served under me to be killed by the person they thought they could trust."

"How awful," Sasha said, sounding sad by the information. "And you've never taken the time to find another?"

He shook his head. "None was ever, so far, to fulfill his shoes."

Sasha finished her milk just as a yawn disrupted her. "Guess the milk is working. Perhaps I should try and get some sleep."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Tomorrow after the meeting, we'll see about getting you some more things so you won't be so bored. I'll probably assign you a bodyguard while I'm working so you can move around the Seireitei."

"That is kind of you." She stood from the sofa, getting ready to go off to bed. She turned to see he wasn't moving. Planting her hands on her hips, she frowned. "Hey! If you want me to rest, you must as well. I refused to go to sleep unless you are resting as well."

He blinked, surprised by her sudden outburst. He smiled once again. "I suppose that is only fair." He stood. "Why don't I walk you to your room?"

She smiled back, frown disappearing. "That is acceptable."

Taking her hand once more, not realizing he did, but she did, which caused her heart to skip a beat, the two left the living room, heading down to where her room was. The walk there was quiet, save for her odd yawn. Upon reaching her room, he stopped to face her.

"Have yourself a good night," he replied.

"You too," she said. "And thanks again for everything you have done for me. I hope this arrangement isn't for too long. I don't want to feel like I'm imposing."

"Nonsense," he shook his head. "You could never impose. It's actually kinda nice having a guest here." Realizing he had a hold of her hand, he lifted her hand up until it was high enough for him to bend a bit, lips touching the back of her hand.

She felt herself flush as his lips touched her skin. She wanted to say something just then but no words could form. All she could do was stare at his bent head until he was satisfied enough to lift his head, looking into her blue eyes once more.

"Good night, Sasha," he said quietly, releasing her hand.

"Good…night… Jushiro," she quietly stuttered, allowing her hand to drop to her side. That same hand then slid her door open and she took a step backwards into the room.

As she stepped into her room, he slowly turned, heading to his own. He couldn't believe he just kissed her hand. But at the same time it just felt right for him to do so. She was a very kind woman, even if she was human and she was beautiful too. Of course that wasn't the first time he did it.

For Sasha, she too was surprised by his kiss, even if it was only the back of the hand. But it was still very gentlemen like and he was very gentle towards her. If he weren't a Soul Reaper… literally a spirit from another world… it would be easy to fall in love with him. He was basically everything she wanted in the man only problem he wasn't human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Love**  
Chapter 6

Waking at his usual time, Jushiro noticed his houseguest was still sleeping. Wanting to leave her alone, he made his way to the kitchen. Today was the day his servants, what few he had that is, had the day off, therefore it was his day to cook his own meals. He didn't mind that at all, and with this being day he dealt with his own meals, a plan came to mind in giving something to Sasha to wake up to. A nice breakfast.

Smiling he went to the window, opening it, knowing it faced her bedroom window and the aroma smell of breakfast would lure her to the room. Now the question was what to make for her? Getting an idea, he went straight to his cooling room where he brought out some eggs and fresh vegetables grown from his own small vegetable garden. He was going to make her an omelet.

Before long the delicious smell of cooking filtered out through the window, going straight towards Sasha's opened window, waking her. Sitting up in bed, she noticed it was daylight once again. Looking around the room, it still bedazzled her about being in a total different world, in a different dimension. Taking a deep breath, she once again smelled the wonder aroma of food cooking. Too curious, she grabbed her housecoat, heading to the bathroom to do what she needed. Quickly running a brush through her hair, she stepped out of her room, making her way towards where the smell was coming from.

"What's that nice smell?" she said as she entered the kitchen to see Jushiro cooking.

"Breakfast." Jushiro grinned, slightly turning his head to her. "It'll be ready in a minute." His plan had worked.

"Smells like you can cook better than me."

He lightly laughed. "Well I'm not sure I would say that, but since I've never tasted your cooking, I'll take it as a compliment." Turning back to the stove, he gave his full attention to what he was preparing.

Seeing there was no way to argue with him, she took a seat at the table, where two glasses of juice were poured already. She curled her legs carefully to sit comfortably at his table. "Where are the servants?"

"Today happens to be their day off, which is good for me as I can make you breakfast before you meet the others."

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. Not sure if I'll be ready for that one."

"You'll do fine. Overall the Captains are quite nice though Kenpachi and Mayuri can sometimes be a handful, but you shouldn't judge everyone based upon them. Oh just a short time ago, I was given word the Lieutenants will also be present as well, so this will give you a chance to meet everyone… well except for mine that is."

"Why?" She watched as his shoulders slightly faulted at the mention of not seeing his Lieutenant.

"As I said last night, I don't have a Lieutenant. Mine was killed while trying to save his wife," he solemnly answered. "Myself and Rukia were the only witnesses to his death and she was the one who took his life. I don't blame her considering if she didn't do it, a Hollow who also consumed his wife would have consumed him. It was the best choice and he asked to be taken before he lost all control."

"That's awful." lowered her head in slight shame, wishing she didn't bring it up.

Putting the food on the plates beside him, he soon made his way over to the table, setting one in front of the empty spot and one in front of Sasha. With his hands free, he gently rested his hands against her. "Sasha, don't feel bad about asking me a question like that. Kaien died a long time ago, before you were even born."

Her heart lightly jumped at the feel of his gentle hands on hers more in a comforting gesture but for her, if felt more than that. His hands were warm to the touch and gave her the feeling of safety. She lifted her head, looking into the eyes of her savior.

"You still carry the weight of his loss on your shoulders," she replied.

"I do," he answered. "However, I don't allow it to bother me too much to talk about him. I know he would want me to think about him as he was in life, not in death. And you too have a heavy weight on yours with the loss of your child. I know that must be a hard burden to deal with."

"It was and still is," she nodded. "I believe I would have had a little boy, but he was taken from me before he was fully developed and I think about him all the time."

"Never be ashamed to admit you have a heavy heart. Perhaps someday that void with be filled." He gave her a gentle smile. "Come, let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold." Removing his hands, he went to the other side of the table, taking a seat across from her. "A beautiful breakfast for a beautiful woman."

She took an intake of breath by his compliment to her. Did she just hear correctly? He called her beautiful. She blushed thinking that was sweet of him, though she didn't think that was true.

"I'm not that beautiful," she shyly answered. Of course that's what happens when you're abused and not only just physical but also verbal. She had been called ugly almost throughout her entire marriage and now she didn't feel she was beautiful and hearing a man call her that, she couldn't believe it.

Jushiro looked up in surprise just about to take a bite of his food. He could tell just by the look in her face she hadn't told him the full truth about what she had to endure while being married. Standing up once again, he moved his plate over to her side. He then took a seat beside her. As he did so, he saw her eyes cast downward, not really wanting to look at him.

"Sasha," he spoke with politeness. "Please, look at me."

For some reason, she couldn't deny his request. Her eyes turned to look at him. From the corner of her eye, she could see his hand reach out, grasping hers once again.

"Whatever happened between you and your former husband is in the past now. And whatever he said to you also doesn't matter anymore. To my eyes you are a very beautiful woman and I don't want to hear you degrade yourself."

A single tear formed in her eye, which was caught by his gaze. His free hand lifted up to brush the tear away. He knew she took another intake of breath like she did to his comment as his soft thumb touched her skin. It delighted him to know he could get that sort of reaction of her. Though he couldn't understand why.

"Smile," he instructed as he formed a smile, voice remaining soft and gentle.

She couldn't help herself as she once again could not deny his request as a smile formed on her lips. His smiled brightened.

"Good girl, now let's eat this delicious breakfast I've made. We soon have to leave for the meeting." Grabbing his chopsticks, he once again began to start eating.

The two shared a silent breakfast. For her she was reflecting on his words about degrading herself and to his eyes she was beautiful. She couldn't get over how kind and caring he was. She wished he were human. As for him, he was reflecting on what she said or well more lack of what she said. He was beginning to get curious to what she really endured during her marriage. She had said the first two years went well but the last four years were hell.

When she was done eating, she stood, taking her plate, rinsing it before setting it in the sink. She then went back to the table to do the same for Jushiro's plate but he was quick to snatch her wrist. "You don't have to do that."

She slightly jumped at his forwardness and in nearly made her want to jump back in fright but she could feel his fingers were not holding her tightly. Forcing herself not to snatch her hand away from his, she looked up at him.

"You made me breakfast. The least I could do is help you clean up the dirty dishes," she replied.

With his free hand, he carefully pulled the plate from her hand and then released her wrist. "No, that is quite alright. I wanted to make you breakfast. It's the least I can do since you're stuck here for who knows how long. How did you enjoy your food?"

"It was rather delicious," she answered bashfully as she unconsciously rubbed her wrist where his fingers touched her. She couldn't get the tingling sensation out of her wrist from feeling his hand on her. "Thank you. You are a wonderful cook."

He smiled at her as he stood putting his plate in the sink. "I think we should probably start getting ready. Have you figured out how the bathroom taps work? Everything here runs by reiatsu."

"I think so. It did take me a bit last night to figure it out but it works nearly just the same as at home, just not with electricity."

"Do you by chance own a kimono?" he asked suddenly.

"Ah… yeah I do. Why do you ask?" She was puzzled by his question.

"I am thinking perhaps you may want to dress in that. Where you are meeting all ten Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads and 12 Lieutenants, you may want to make an impression. Some may intimidate you. More so Captain Soifon of Squad 2. But that's her nature to always be skeptical of everything. She is the Captain of the punishment force."

"I was planning on dressing nice," she said.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked. He stepped away from the table, going over to a counter with a brown box sat on the surface.

She observed with curiosity, in what he was doing. What did he want to suggest to her and what was in that box? He picked up the box, bringing it back over to the table.

"Please, open it," he suggested.

Doing as asked, she pulled the top off and moved whatever sort of packaging that was in the way. She then gasped as her hands touched something made of silk. Giving a firm grip, she pulled it from the box, revealing it to be a dusty pink kimono, which was trimmed with maroon on the sleeves, collar and bottom with a matching while silk obi. There was a floral design of white roses on the sleeves and bottom of the fabric. Attached to the roses were vines colored in green. The roses had a maroon outlining trim to match what was on the collar and sleeves.

"Oh goodness!" she gasped again. "It's beautiful." Her hands slid over the silky fabric. "I've never felt anything so exquisite before."

He gave her another genuine smile. "I am glad. Will you please wear this today?"

She looked up at him. "Why? May I ask."

Realizing what he was doing, he brought a hand to his mouth, clearing his throat. "Well like you said, you wish to be well presented to the Captains and Lieutenants and what better way to do that then by wearing something of our world." With an inwardly sigh; he felt that was a good cover up, which was partially the truth. She did need to make a first impression. But he didn't want her to know he bought the kimono for her specifically to wear because he thought it was nice and would probably look good on her.

She returned his smile. "I don't know what to say."

Reaching forward into the box, he pulled out the obi, draping it over her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything. Just go and shower up before putting this on."

Nodding, she carefully stepped away from the table, heading back to her room where she'd shower and dress. Jushiro too also went to his room to shower and dress into a fresh Shihakusho. Once emerging from his room, he went to the living room to wait for Sasha. For the time being he left his haori off, but had it nearby.

She soon entered, not long after he did. His eyes nearly popped out his head on how beautiful she looked. He had made a good choice for the kimono.

"This is so beautiful," she commented as she walked back in, wanting to give Jushiro a good look. She even turned in a circle for him.

He had to take several deep breaths to calm his own beating heart. "You are stunning," he replied. "That kimono suits you."

She blushed. "I've never worn anything so rich before. The kimonos I've worn were all made of simple fabrics and inexpensive to make."

He smiled once again. "Well now you no longer can say that you haven't worn the more elegant types."

"No," she agreed. Grabbing a few strands of her hair, she gave him a look of question. "I'm wondering if I should put my hair up or leave it down."

He stepped towards her. He couldn't stop himself even if he could as his hand reached up, touching her hair. "I think you could just leave it done. Mine is down."

She nearly forgot how to breathe as his fingers slid through her hair. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way about a man she barely knew? Of course he was handsome and very gentle. But she didn't really know him and yet she was acting like she was a young teenager again crushing over some guy in school. But this wasn't school and he was older than Jesus had been dead.

Realizing what he was doing, his hand reluctantly left her hair. "We should go. However, I'm going to have to flash step there."

"Flash step?" she blinked, trying to get her heart under control.

"The other night you saw me do it when I left your apartment, trying to get away from the Hollow."

"Oh…" She had no idea what to say. "So we'll be taking that route again?"

"The Seireitei is very large. As I told you before, it would take 12 days to walk from one side to the other and the Seireitei is in a form of a circle. Squad 1 is in the center, which is the one at the highest point of the city. Often when there is a sudden Captain's meeting it can take nearly an entire day to gather all the Captains."

He held his hand out to her, silently telling her he wanted to go. She took a deep breath, carefully putting her hand in his, which he tightened. He then began to make their way out of the house, grabbing their sandals before he then firmly pulled her tightly against his firm body and flash stepped.

* * *

Upon arriving at the entrance to Squad 1, Shunsui saw a couple of the Captains enter the building along with their Lieutenants. One of the Captains with his Lieutenant happened to be Captain Kuchiki and Renji. He smiled as he strolled over to them.

"Captain!" snapped his own Lieutenant, Nanao.

Turning at the sound of a female calling out, Byakuya turned to see Shunsui strolling up to him.

"Captain Kyoraku," Byakuya greeted.

"Captain," Renji greeted respectfully. "I was told Rukia's coming. Any truth to that?"

"First I've heard of it," Shunsui replied. "I know I'm looking forward to seeing the young lady staying with Jushiro."

Renji blinked. "You've already met her since it was you who stopped her from falling to her death."

"That may be so," Shunsui tipped his hat. "But that doesn't mean I know her."

"Captain Kyoraku," Byakuya intervened. "You have a habit of teasing those who you believe to be attractive. No matter if they are human or someone from the Soul Society."

Shunsui opened his mouth to say something to Byakuya's comment but a familiar female voice interrupted him.

"Renji!"

Three heads turned to see the shortest member of Squad 13 approach them. So what Renji heard was true. Rukia was called to the meeting. But why?

"Rukia?" Renji blinked. "What brings you here?"

"I was asked to be present," she said. "I'm not sure why though."

"Perhaps it's because you have been a part of the mission dealing with why the human is here in the first place," Byakuya replied. He turned away, heading inside. "Renji." The word might have only been one word but it held man words behind it. He was instructing his Lieutenant to follow him.

"Coming Captain," Renji answered. He gave his long time friend a nod before turning and following his Captain inside.

"Well I better head inside," Rukia said. "When you see the Captain can you let him know I'm here?"

Shunsui nodded. "I will do that." He watched as she walked into the building just as he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. "You better have that young woman with you," he said as began to turn.

"You should know me by now I wouldn't leave her behind when this is about her."

Shunsui's eyes widened, as right there before of him, beside Jushiro, was the woman who was staying with him and she looked stunning. He could see she was nervous. And knowing they flash stepped, probably didn't help her matters much.

"Sasha," Jushiro said. "You remember my good friend, Shunsui."

"You're the one who saved my life the other night when the Hollow attacked me," she said.

"That I was. I've heard of people falling before but never one to fall into my arms," he teased with a grin. He saw her blush. "Honestly, I'm glad I was there to protect you. That kimono is very lovely on you."

"Thank you." Her blush became more prominent. She glanced to Jushiro for help.

"It's something I gave her for this occasion," Jushiro came up in her defense.

"Really now?" Shunsui quirked a brow. "Are you sure it isn't just to see a beautiful woman wearing it?"

Sasha's blush deepened as Jushiro cleared his throat. There was more going on than Jushiro was letting on to his friend. Something was telling him to work on squeezing the information out of him. "Oh. Rukia is here."

"I had a feeling she'd be ask to be a part of this." Seeing the look his friend was giving, Jushiro turned away, grasping Sasha's hand, giving her a warm smile. "Let us go in." He escorted her past his friend who decided to follow behind them, proceeding into the great hall of Squad 1 where the Captains always had their meetings.

When Jushiro flash stepped, Sasha felt extremely scared but he would stop every so often and let her get a look of the Seireitei and she was amazed at the size, it was larger than she actually thought. It was bigger than any town or city she ever had been to before.

With her hand in his, Sasha walked with Jushiro inside the room, which was full of Captains and Lieutenants. She looked up to see one Captain and nearly felt like fainting. He was not even human looking. He was tall but also had a head of a wolf.

Feeling her trembling through their linked hands, Jushiro looked at her. "Captain Komamurais quite gentle I assure you. And someone I respect very much. He worked so hard to be where he's at."

"But he's not human looking," she whispered.

"No," Jushiro agreed. "Outside the Rukon off to the North, there's an area of land for those who are not human looking. The Soul Society is vast in size. I think larger than the World of the Living."

Giving a nervous nod, understanding what he was saying, she glanced around the room. She could see many people ranging from wearing haoris over their uniforms to ones who weren't and stood between the Captains. Although on one side of the room, she could see two people standing beside each other without a Captain and then there was a Captain and what she presumed was his Lieutenant and then another without a Captain.

She remembered being told there were supposed to be 13 Captains but three of them betrayed them. All three were back in the Soul Society but undergoing major sentence time. One, she was told, was being sentenced to 10,000 years imprisonment and the other two; they weren't sure what to do with them yet.

The last to arrive was Shunsui and his Lieutenant and they were quick to take their position in the remaining empty spot, which Sasha had noticed was between a short Captain and his busty Lieutenant and another Captain who wore something in his hair and had a scarf around his neck. His Lieutenant she immediately recognized as the man who assisted Jushiro when the Hollow attacked them. However, beside the short Captain was a man with a white and black face and he immediately was creeping her out; just by the way his eyes leered at her.

With her hand still in Jushiro's, he steered her towards one of the other tallest men in the room who had an eye patch over the right eye. Sasha took to standing beside him on the opposite side; not realizing Rukia was behind her near the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Love**  
Chapter 7

Sasha's nerves were starting to get the better of her as she stood silently, waiting for the meeting to start. There was one person, she noticed, who wasn't there yet and presumed he sat in the chair at the very front of the room. But that wasn't all she noticed. A pair of eyes was staring in her direction and it was making her feel uneasy about being there. She was already informed about two Captains who often liked to argue and she had a feeling the one looking at her was one of them.

"Wow you're pretty!" a little voice said suddenly.

Sasha quickly looked around before looking up to see a little girl with cotton candy pink hair. She was sitting on a large man's shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Yachiru!" she grinned. "Hey Kenny! She's pretty!"

Kenpachi slightly turned his head, looking down at the human woman. "So you're the one who has everyone talking. This should be good."

"Don't mind Kenny," Yachiru said cheerfully. "He didn't want to get up."

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi snapped.

Yachiru turned away, not fazed by the yell. "Oh look! It's Gramps!"

Sasha blinked turning to see an older man enter the room. He went straight over to where there was a seat and sat with his  
Lieutenant standing beside him.

"Thank you all for coming. I know for you Lieutenants, this is sudden. But I wanted you to meet as well with the rest of the Captains, the human you've heard a lot about in the last 48 hours." He looked to Jushiro. "The one known as Sasha Rufleton, please step forward."

"I'm so nervous," she whispered.

Jushiro leaned closer to her, squeezing her hand. "I'm right here and you can see Shunsui as well. Just take deep breaths. Will it make you feel better if I went with you?"

"Please…"

Jushiro released her hand, placing it on her back, lightly nudging her forward. She stepped forward, feeling all eyes of 10 Captains and 12 Lieutenants on her. She stopped just beside Sajin and waited.

"May I present Sasha," Jushiro announced.

Yamamoto looked at her, as if trying to find a weakness from her. He could see she was extremely nervous. And she should be. She was dealing with something totally new for her.

"I am Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. But you may address me as Head Captain Yamamoto. This is my Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe." The said Lieutenant gave a slight nod to her.

"All those around you are members of the 13 Court Guard Squads, as you've already been told," Yamamoto continued. "On my left you have Captain Soifon of Squad 2 and her Lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda. Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4 and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6 and you already know his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai."

Sasha looked at the dark haired Captain and just one look at him, she could see he was one you didn't want to deal with in an intense situation. She gave him a curt nod in respect. The way he held himself, demanded respect. He gave her a quick nod back as if telling her the respect was granted.

"You have already met Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, as he saved your life the other night, and his Lieutenant, Nanao Ise. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10 and his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Finally Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 and his Lieutenant, Nemu." Yamamoto had finished off.

"Over to the right, you will have noticed three Captains are missing and only their Lieutenants are here. "Squad 3 Lieutenant Izuru Kira. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad 5. Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7 and his Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9. And finally Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11 and his Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Yup! That's me!" the little girl gleefully said.

Sasha looked at each member before looking to Yamamoto once again. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sure this is probably not one of your customs."

"Like hell it's not!" Soifon snapped. "Humans are not supposed to be here!"

So this was on the one Jushiro warned her about. She had no intention of crossing this woman. "I'm sorry I have made you feel uncomfortable. At the very least, I do appreciate your words. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be here either. But please understand my life has totally been placed on hold because of this Hollow problem."

Sajin looked at her for a moment. "Well I for one am glad to see you are safe and if being here is the only way to protect you, then who am I to argue. It must be tough for you being in a strange place with no friends, no one to talk to."

She turned her gaze to the large wolf man beside her. She took a deep breath. "It is. I can't go home and let my friends know I'm ok. In all intense and purposes, I should be dead right now twice over but thanks to…" she looked to Jushiro, trying to remember his full name. "Captain Ukitake," she continued after a moment. "And to Renji and Captain Kyoraku, I could be in the enemy hands right now."

Just then Rukia stepped forward. "May I address everyone?"

Sasha turned to see the short woman. She guessed this was Rukia Jushiro spoke about a short time ago.

"You may Rukia Kuchiki," Yamamoto said.

Kuchiki? Sasha quickly gave a side-glance to Byakuya. Were the two related?

"Sir, I wish to inform you that the Hollow who attacked Sasha hasn't been seen since that night. It is safe to assume it knows we have her."

"Does this mean I get to go home?" Sasha asked.

Rukia glanced over to her. "No, unfortunately. It just means you're at an even greater risk. There might even be someone on the lookout, hoping we'll slip up."

"Soifon, you will tighten security on the borders of the Seireitei," Yamamoto commanded.

"Yes, sir!" she confirmed.

"Jushiro, where the situation is becoming more grave, I insist that Sasha be given a bodyguard at all times when she isn't with you and it might be best to be near her at all times, including at your barracks."

Jushiro nodded. "Yes sir."

"Renji. Rukia. You two will continue to work with the Substitute Soul Reaper on this matter." Yamamoto wanted to make sure all angles were covered.

The two friends nodded. Rukia looked at Sasha, giving her full attention. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. You are in good hands with Captain Ukitake as your guardian. He's my Captain and generally has a very kind heart."

Jushiro smiled at the compliment given to him by his own subordinate. "Thank you Rukia, that's very kind of you."

Rukia looked to her Captain. "It's the truth Captain."

Seeing the exchange, Yamamoto thought it was now best to announce the main reason why he asked Rukia to the meeting. He had been talking between Byakuya and Jushiro about the matter for quite some time and finally Byakuya had caved to the idea of giving Rukia a promotion.

"I would also like to make an announcement of something, which deals with the Lieutenants and is the other reason why you are here," Yamamoto interrupted. Both Byakuya and Jushiro gave each other a knowing look. They knew what was about to happen. Jushiro had to force his smile down.

"Rukia Kuchiki, with your exemplary work since the days you were accused of giving Ichigo Kurosaki your powers which was an offense but have decided to over look the matter as he was the one who saved as us from former Captain Aizen, who was the one who had you arrested and put on death roe in the first place. I have been approached to give you an opportunity to view your work in a different light."

Rukia was puzzled in what he was referring to but remained quiet. Sasha quietly gasped. Rukia was almost killed? She couldn't believe it.

"You have been hereby granted a promotion," Yamamoto smiled.

"A promotion?!" squeaked Rukia.

"To Lieutenant of Squad 13. Congratulations!"

"What!?" gasped Rukia as she whipped her head to her Captain. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Jushiro smiled. "Byakuya and myself spoke long and hard about this and you have shown yourself worthy to be a Lieutenant. It's what Kaien would have wanted for you."

Byakuya stepped away from Renji who was slack jaw, completely baffled by this. This was something he never thought would ever be possible when the two had entered the academy 50 years ago. This was a dream come true.

"Congratulations," Byakuya said as he approached his sister. "Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"Brother…" Rukia breathed.

Brother? That explained why the two had the same last name. Sasha watched in amazement as the tall man shook Rukia's hand, handing her, her own arm sash, which Sasha had just finally noticed all the Lieutenants were wearing one. Though Rangiku had hers resting against her sash holding her uniform closed.

"Now all 13 Squads has a Lieutenant once again," Yamamoto announced.

Mayuri stepped forward, tired of being silent. "Perhaps you should let me take a look at her and see if there's..."

Jushiro whipped his head around. "Why would you want to do that? She's not an experiment."

"No, but she has a strong amount of reiatsu and that is something we should be looking into the cause."

Sasha gasped, horrified by the man's suggestion. She didn't even know the man and yet he wanted to take her away and do something.

Kenpachi looked at the crazy Captain. "Can't you for once forget your experiments and just shut up. Even I know not to play around with that sort of thing."

"That's because you're too brute enough to use your brain," Mayuri accused.

"What was that…"

"STOP!" Yelled Yamamoto. "Captain Kurotsuchi. You will not be doing any tests on anyone. Sasha is here under our protection and I trust you will treat her with nothing but respect while she is here. The only thing you'll be looking into is what was suggested yesterday about infusing her computer so it would run off the reiatsu. She will be staying with Captain Ukitake until the matter is resolved."

Sasha gasped once again, turning to the old man. He was looking into see if her computer could work here. That would be great. Then at least she would have something to do. Perhaps she could start working on a book she had wanted to write since she graduated from high school.

Yamamoto stood and made his way straight towards the human. He looked at her, studying her behavior. It was still obvious she was extremely nervous being around so many strangers even after being introduced to them, but was being very brave about it.

"How are you holding up here?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

She gulped, feeling his strong power. "So far I'm doing good, sir. Captain Ukitake is a wonderful host."

"Please, Sasha," Jushiro said. "Call me by my given name. I'm not into the formal greetings that much, unless it's to the subordinates."

"Jushiro is right," Yamamoto agreed. "He is often very informal. Same as Shunsui."

"Excuse me, Captains."

Yamamoto and Jushiro turned to see Izuru Kira behind them. "Ah. Lieutenant Kira. What can we do for you?" asked the old man.

"I just wish to formally introduce myself to our guest." Izuru looked at Sasha with kindness. "I'm Lieutenant Izuru Kira of Squad 3. I guess all of this is pretty overwhelming for you."

Sasha looked at the man, giving him a nod. "It is. Just the other day, I was a normal Liberian and now I'm under protection by strange people from another world."

"Perhaps while you're here, I could introduce you to my girlfriend, Zelina. She's the Third Seat to my Squad. She's spent some time in the World of the Living under assignment like Rukia Kuchiki."

"Thank you Lieutenant," she replied respectfully.

"Please. Izuru. With you staying here, you might as well feel as comfortable as possible. I'm sure there are a few here who would rather be addressed formally, but I'm not one of them."

"I agree with the Lieutenant," Yamamoto said. "Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Rukia quickly turned at the sound of her rank. It sounded completely strange to her to hear the rank title before her name. It was something it would take some getting used to. "Yes sir!"

"Why don't you and Lieutenant Kira, introduce our guest to the other Lieutenants," Yamamoto suggested.

"Excellent idea sir," Izuru agreed. He looked to Sasha. "I would first like you to meet my good friend Momo."

Sasha nodded as she followed the two Lieutenants to Momo who gave her a gracious smile. "I hope you'll like it here," she said. "I'm Momo."

"And you can call me Tetsuzaemon," answered the tall man wearing sunglasses.

Upon looking at him, Sasha stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You remind me of a few friends I know who love wearing sunglasses even inside," Sasha replied.

"Really now?"

"Guess that makes you more human," Renji said as he came up along with Rangiku.

"What was that!?" Tetsuzaemon snapped.

"You heard me," Renji defended, both now ignoring Sasha.

Rangiku giggled and looked over to Sasha. "Don't mind those two, male egos can really get in the way."

Sasha bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Rangiku's joke, but she couldn't help as a burst of laughter escaped her lips, bringing the attention of the two ego boosting Lieutenants. Rukia and Momo couldn't stop their giggles from forming.

"What seems to be going on?" asked Shuhei.

"Just Renji and Tetsuzaemon being an ass as always," Rangiku joked.

Shuhei rolled his eyes. "If it's not with Renji, he's arguing with Ikkaku."

Seeing Sasha laughing brought a smile to Jushiro's face as Shunsui broke away from his spot to stand with the Head Captain, Jushiro and Byakuya.

"It would appear she's going to get along with the Lieutenants," Shunsui replied. "It's good to sense some of her tension drop just now with whatever the Lieutenants are talking about." He turned to Nanao. "Hey, Nanao, why don't you go over there and join them. Help and make the pretty lady more comfortable."

Nanao snorted as she looked over to Isane who shrugged.

"This is rather boring," Mayuri sighed as he walked over to a corner in the room to watch from a distance. "Nemu, come along."

"Yes, Master Mayuri," she replied.

For nearly 30 minutes Sasha talked with almost every Lieutenant, including Yachiru who seemed to make her laugh as well as Rangiku. Soon enough Jushiro pulled her away from the Lieutenants so Sasha could personally meet each Captain. The only Captains who would not speak with her were Soifon, Kurotsuchi and Zaraki. She was not comfortable around them at all so it worked all well for her. She wasn't really comfortable around Captain Kuchiki but was better around him than the other three.

For Byakuya something seemed slightly familiar to him about Sasha. He couldn't figure out what it was, and he wasn't about to raise suspicions on the topic either. He slightly didn't like her being there in the Soul Society, but he wasn't about to protest his opinion, not like what Soifon did.

Seeing that an hour had fully gone by, Yamamoto got everyone's attention once again. "As much as it's enjoyable to see you all mingle with our human guest, it's best to get back to our regular duties. I'm sure we'll be seeing Sasha again."

"Finally!" Mayuri snapped to attention as he pushed himself away from the wall. "Let's go Nemu!"

Sasha turned to the white and black faced Captain and shivered. She really didn't like him. She watched as his Lieutenant was ordered around like she was a pet or something and went obediently. Captain Soifon was the next to leave along with Kenpachi.

"Yachiru!"

The small pink haired Soul Reaper, looked at Sasha, grinning. "Well it's time to go. Kenny wants to go off and fight something and I just love it when he fights. See you later. Wait Kenny!" She quickly pushed herself through the crowd and soon jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder just as he was stepping between the doors to the hallway.

"She's fast," Sasha breathed out to herself.

"We better get back to the World of the Living," Rukia said to Renji. "And see how Ichigo is doing."

Renji nodded. He rested a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine here. Maybe I can get some books for you or something so you won't be so bored."

"That would be nice," she replied. "Thank you, Renji."

Renji and Rukia were quick to make their leave, wanting to get back on the case with Ichigo, trying to find the Hollow who was after her and perhaps set up a trap. But it was a long shot. Other Lieutenants bade her farewell as well before leaving, as did their Captains. Soon all there was left was Shunsui, Jushiro and Sasha.

"That went pretty well," Shunsui said, breaking the silence after the departure of everyone. "Now, I was wondering if you would like to go out for some social drinks?"

"Me? Drink?" Sasha blinked. "I'm not much of a socializing drinker. Though I have gotten drunk a few times."

Shunsui blinked. "You've been drunk?" This was something he wasn't expecting.

Planting her hands on her hips, Sasha gave the man a stern look. "Hey! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean a damn thing. Women can drink just as well as men!"

Shunsui's hands flew up in a defense gesture. "Whoa there! I'm not saying men are better. I'm just surprised is all. You don't look the type to drink. I have women in my squad who can easily give a run for my money when it comes to drinking."

"Sasha, I don't often drink either," Jushiro admitted. "But I often socialize with Shunsui anyway. Why don't we go out for some drinks? He'd be paying."

"What! Jushiro! You can't be serious." Shunsui was surprised by Jushiro's forwardness.

Jushiro grinned. "Why not? You were the one who just offered to take the lady out. So it would stand to reason to pay for the both of us."

Sighing, Shunsui knew he lost yet again. "You win." He looked to Sasha. "So how about it? Want to join us? You might as well meet the other Soul Reapers around. There are hundreds of them throughout the Seireitei."

"Shunsui, why don't you go on ahead of us," Jushiro suggested. "I'll bring Sasha along shortly. You can go and reserve us a table."

"That's a good idea. And we can meet at our favorite restaurant. I'm sure Sasha is beginning to get hungry by now," Shunsui recommended.

"Yeah. I am getting a little hungry," she agreed, not sure if she was ready to meet more Soul Reapers. She was already overwhelmed with meeting the Lieutenants and Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squad.

"Then it's settled," Shunsui said. "See you two in say about an hour?"

"Agreed," Jushiro said as he placed his hand on the back of Sasha's back, indicating for her to start walking towards the hallway where they entered from.

* * *

In what was left of Los Noches, a woman sat upon the throne which one resided Lord Aizen and before that the former Espada 2 who was now dead. Before her were the remaining forces of Aizen's Arrancar army who never entered the battlefield and one Espada who was not dead.

Dressed in Arrancar attire, she wore the typical hakama pants but for a top it was quite revealing as it was sealed off, covering her chest with only one button just across her breasts. It showed much of her cleavage and draped down over her ribs, revealing her entire midriff. Her blond hair fell down her back in golden waves but her bangs were pink in color. Over her left eye was a large scar from a battle a long time ago.

"What do you mean she's not there!?" she bellowed, annoyed.

"We have searched the entire town and she's not there," an Arrancar replied. "Even her ex can not track her. He keeps coming upon Soul Reapers and one of my Hollows were defeated last night."

She banged her first on the armrest of her throne. "Damn it! They must have found her and have taken her someplace to hide."

"Pardon my intrusion," replied the only Espada left alive, known as Grimmjow. "But is it possible she could have been taken to the Soul Society?"

Her eyes snapped to Grimmjow. "Explain your theory on this!"

"The ex said himself a Soul Reaper Captain protected her and the other day an Arrancar was able to get in the Soul Society undetected and learnt some quite interesting information about the idea of making it possible for humans with high reiatsu to travel there without complications."

"Is that so?" She leaned back against her throne. "That is where Lord Aizen is being held there in prison for 10,000 years. We have to save him."

"Lady Cara," another Arrancar, a female, spoke out. "What shall be your orders? If our target is in the Soul Society, what is the sense in continuing the search in the World of the Living?"

"Plenty," she snapped. "We need as much reiatsu as possible. Grimmjow lead an assault team to one of the other countries and capture the strong reiatsu ones there. Do what you have to do to get them, but remember I need them alive!"

Grimmjow nodded. "It shall be done," he smirked. "We shall chose a country with the least amount of security to start with."

"Good."

"Milady," someone spoke. "What is the purpose in gathering so much reiatsu?"

Cara looked to the one who spoke and grinned. "The more reiatsu we have, the better our chances to storm the Seireitei and take back what belongs to us, namely Lord Aizen."

A few Arrancar looked at one another, slightly confused. Who was this woman and why was she so hell bent on saving Lord Aizen? They hadn't been created long before the final battle of the fake Karakura Town and then moving to the Soul Society where the real town was. All they knew was she was Lord Aizen's Queen, Lady Cara. They had no idea where she was from. They knew she wasn't formally a Hollow, which meant she was either human or a Soul Society citizen.

Cara looked at the confused Arrancar. "I want you to send three of your weakest Hollows to attack Karakura Town. They will be a distraction for Grimmjow's mission. And be sure to set them up in highly populated areas a distance a part. The Substitute Soul Reaper and his two Soul Reaper friends can deal with them, thinking one of them is after our target."

"Which two friends?"

Grimmjow looked to the one who asked. "Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 and Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6."

"I also want someone to disguise themselves as a Soul Reaper and get inside the Seireitei," Cara announced before giving an evil smile. "Guess it's time to send back our Soul Reaper scout party."

Three weeks ago, a small party was dispatched looking into disappearances in the Rukon District. They were captured and taken back to Heuco Mundo where they were tortured for information. In amongst the interrogation, Cara learnt the group was sent out on a three-week mission and it was now time where they were to be expected home. This would be her perfect way inside.

"Grimmjow, is Szayel done with our subjects?"

"He is, they each have a device implanted in their brains so you can see what they see and hear what they hear."

It took some time, but after the Soul Reapers left Heuco Mundo, Cara did what she could to bring back Szayel. He was nearly dead. Once reviving him, she learnt he lost all his powers as being an Espada. But to her, he was still quite useful especially when it came to science experiments. Thanks to a science experience of his own invention and Cara's own smarts, she had transferred Szayel's mind into a cyborg body.

"Good, tell him to release our test subjects back to the Soul Society. I'm sure he also has by now given them false memories." She paused a moment before her eyes hardened. "Dispatch!" she commanded.

All Arrancars were quick to leave the room, leaving her alone. Pushing a button on the armrest, a secret compartment opened up, revealing a photo frame. Lifting it up, she turned it over, looking at the photo. The photo was of her and Aizen a long time ago when she had shorter hair and he had announced to the Arrancars at that time, she was now Heuco Mundo's Queen, his Queen. She could remember that day like it was yesterday when Gin Ichimaru had snapped a photo of the two and when it was developed; she had it placed in the frame.

She rubbed her fingers over the glass, covering Aizen's face of the photo. "Soon my love. Soon you'll be free once again. I will save you and we shall extract our revenge together. You will not live in solitude for 10,000 years. I won't allow it!"

She continued to stare at the picture for who knows how long before she replaced back in the secret compartment, closing it up once again before standing from the throne. Using Flash step, she disappeared from the throne room, going to her bedchambers to rest.

_Author's Notes: Cara belongs to a friend of mine. She gave me permission to use her. Her story will be explained later on, on who she is but for now leaving her as a mystery_


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden Love  
Chapter 8**

In the hour before meeting up with Shunsui, Jushiro decided to show Sasha around. While he gave her a tour of some places in the Seireitei, the two were given many strange looks. The looks were more towards Sasha and it made her nervous. She couldn't quite figure the reason, but it reminded her of when she first left her ex-husband and she was riddled with bruises on her face. But with her arm linked with his, there was no way for her to escape. Then again, he'd be able to catch up to her quickly enough if she had tried to bolt.

At the appointed time the two were to meet up with Jushiro's friend, Sasha found herself in front of a restaurant. She was a little anxious wanting to go in there, where she knew there were more stranger Soul Reapers who would give her odd looks.

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise," Jushiro replied as his free hand, rested against hers, which was still linked in his left arm. He could feel her trembling through her arm.

"That's not what I'm uptight about," she whispered. She was surprised he knew she was tense. "It's the way people are looking at me. I'm just uncomfortable."

Jushiro sighed, knowing immediately upon her words there was something else he did not know about her past. He wanted to help her, wanted to be there for her. But there was only so much he could do in the limited amounted of information he was given. Knowing there wasn't anything else to say, he took the first step into the establishment. Everyone in the room went quiet, immediately looking in their direction. Word was getting around and fast about Sasha's arrival, staying with Squad 13 Captain. She was literally the talk of the town.

"Jushiro," she whispered. "They are looking at me."

"So they are," he replied. "Is it making you that uncomfortable? I have noticed you seem to be shivering a lot in the last hour."

"Yeah, it is," she replied. "I know it's because word is getting around I'm here but it's still unsettling."

"It's only because you're a human," he replied, trying to give her some comfort. "You must forgive them. We've never allowed a human to stay here on orders before."

"Ah! Captain Ukitake," announced what appeared to be a waiter, who approached them. "Table for two?"

"No, actually," Jushiro replied. "Captain Kyoraku is supposed to be here, waiting for us."

"Ah yes! Captain Kyoraku did request a table for three. I thought it to be odd when it's normally just the two of you. He is waiting for you in a private booth. Right this way."

Sasha gasped, completely turning her attention to Jushiro as he stepped forward, making her move forward too since their arms were still linked. "Private booth?!"

Jushiro smiled. "Of course. How else can two Captains sit back and just enjoy themselves without making the men feel uncomfortable?"

"You have a point there," she answered.

The waiter lightly smiled as he led them to a closed in room with a curtain. He then hand gestured the two into the room. "Menus are already waiting, enjoy your meal. Someone will be along shortly to take your order."

"Thank you," Jushiro said as he entered the room. "Hello, Shunsui." There at a low table was Shunsui who was waiting.

"Hey there Jushiro," Shunsui greeted with a smile. "And to you as well Sasha. So how did you like what Jushiro showed you of the Seireitei?"

Jushiro took a seat beside his friend as Sasha bashfully took a seat opposite of Shunsui. "How did you know he showed me around?"

"Why else would he say he'd meet me here in an hour?" ventured the Squad 8 Captain.

"Well, your city is very large. Larger than I ever thought was ever possible," she admitted. "But there were so many looking at me and whispering about me."

"Well you're the talk of the town right now," Shunsui offered. "How's this for an idea. How about we forget the troubles of outside and just enjoy each other's company?"

She perked up with a smile. "Great idea!"

For the next couple hours the three enjoyed each other's company as they ordered their lunch and just plainly got to know each other. When it came time to pick up the bill, Shunsui did as suggested and paid for everyone. It was then the two Captains parted ways, allowing Shunsui to go back to his barracks to see what was going on. Jushiro decided to continue showing Sasha around the Seireitei, showing her all the Squad barracks.

As she was given the tour, a sudden announcement startled Sasha, forcing her to grip Jushiro's arm.

"Attention! Attention! The scout party has returned!"

Jushiro smiled. "They're back!"

"Who's back?" she asked.

He looked down to the girl on his arm. "Don't be alarmed. Three weeks ago a party was sent out on a search and today they have returned, which actually, come to think of it, today is the day they are to return anyway. I'm relieved to know they've returned safe and sound."

"Why do I get the feeling even here in the Soul Society it's not always safe," she inquired.

He shook his head as the two continued to walking. "It's not. It doesn't happen very often but there has been Hollow attacks even here in the Seireitei."

"How often?" she asked, fearful.

"Don't worry. It's nothing you need to worry about," he finished. "I'm here to protect you and the rest of my squad will protect you as well. But my Squad won't be the only ones. Shunsui will be sure to keep you safe as well and I'm sure others will follow suit. You already heard the Head Captain state to tighten up security."

Sasha lowered her head. "I know, but I can't help but be scared. I was attacked in my own home. My ex husband found me in my apartment. How could he have found me?" She looked up at him.

"The same way he found you the first time. Searched out your high spirit power." Lightly petting her hand linked in his arm, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's go and welcome the officers back home. They'll probably be in need of showers and much needed rest, but I'm sure they'll be relieved to be home. However, to see them we need to…"

"Flash step?" she finished for him. She removed her arm from his to wrap it around his waist.

He in turn, pulled her tight against him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hold on tight." He didn't have to remind her how fast he was going to go.

Her other hand reached up to grip his uniform top as she braced herself. "I won't let go."

The two then disappeared without anymore further warning, heading to the front gates, a place where she never been to.

* * *

Sasha was gasping for breath when they arrived at the front gates. She had no idea how much ground the two had to cover in a short amount of time. Beside her, Jushiro allowed her to catch her breath as he watched the scout party enter the Seireitei. He soon looked to Sasha.

"Just beyond our borders, is what we call the Rukon District," he explained.

Finally catching her breath, she looked past the gates, able to see buildings in old Japanese looks from a couple hundred years ago. "Looks like something from a book," she replied.

He lightly laughed. "I suppose from your perspective, it would be. Buildings are quite different in the World of the Living."

"Captain!"

Jushiro looked up in time to see one of the scout party members walk over to him. His smile brightened. He was quite relieved to see who called him. "Sasha, this is one my subordinates, Linette Isi She's an unseated officer, but is quite good at her job. "

Sasha gave a slight nod to the woman who was now in front of her. "Hello."

The woman blinked, not recognizing the woman "I've never seen you before, please forgive me."

"Linette," Jushiro said. "This is Sasha. She'll be staying with me for awhile as she needs protection from a new dangerous enemy."

Linette blinked. "What sort of new enemy?"

"It would seem there's a new 'king' in Hueco Mundo who is searching for strong reiatsu in humans," he continued.

Linette gasped, turning from her Captain to Sasha once more. "She's a human!? But I thought…"

"Head Captain Yamamoto has made a special exception because Sasha is a high risk case," he replied. "Why don't you head back to the barracks and make your report. You'll need some time to relax, get freshened up and get some proper rest."

"Yes, Captain." She nodded, turning away. She would want to get more answers later on this new development. "And thank you for the welcome."

"Of course." He turned to Sasha. "Come, lets back to my estate. I'm sure you're getting a bit tired."

"I am," she admitted.

The two were ignoring Linette as she stopped…

* * *

Looking through a window, Cara could clearly see what her 'test' subjects were seeing as Szayel had planted the device into their brains. No one would ever know it was there. Ignoring the jabbering of what others were saying, Cara tried her best to see what she could on around what her unknown prisoners were seeing. Soon though one turned and Cara hissed. The one who turned approached a man with white hair. She knew him all to well.

"Captain Ukitake…"

She listened for a few moments until the sight came upon a woman she never seen before. But thanks to her prisoner she was quickly able to get what she wanted to hear. The woman was her target. So that is what she looked like and she was in the Soul Society as predicted. At least there was now one answer answered.

She watched as the one who was talking to Ukitake turned away, walking back towards her team.

"Stop!" Cara commanded. With what Szayel did to their captives, he had also had them be able to hear Cara's commands through the same device Cara was watching and listening from. But no captive would ever realize they were actually being controlled by Cara's voice. "Turn back towards your Captain."

"And what do you tend to see?" asked her most trusted Arrancar friend, who was her bodyguard and had been since she had arrived in Hueco Mundo.

Cara looked to Grimmjow, with a smile. "I wish to see those two further. Captain Ukitake is caring for a human because of us. Under his protection. And I wish to see which direction they disappear to."

"It's been months since you were last in the Soul Society and yet you still know the directions?" asked the sixth Espada. He and Szayel were the only ones left of the Espadas.

"I know the Seireitei, like the back of my hand and I know…" she paused just as her subject watched Ukitake and his human guest disappear in a flash step. She then grinned. "So he's taking her back to his estate, is he."

Grimmjow seemed confused. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Cara turned away, deactivating the chips in each of her slaves minds for now. She could activate them at any given time. "Our little Linette was talking with her Captain, and he informed her, the human is staying with the Captain." Her eyes then narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?"

Putting his hands in his pockets, he grinned. "Just about to leave. Came to inform you we were ready but then saw you were preoccupied so decided to wait."

She nodded. "Good. Whatever you do, don't open a Garganta. Allow a Hollow to open a small portal and you slip through. The Gargantas are very well monitored."

He nodded in understanding. "I do have one question. How many prisoners did we have?"

Cara turned back to her throne, which she was keeping it warm for Lord Aizen. Taking a seat, she then draped one leg over her knee as she rested her hands on either side of the armrest. "The scout party was one member from each Squad and we both know there's 13 Squads."

"Which means you have watch on every Squad right now."

"A perfect way to get inside undetected." She gave him a side glance, grinning. "Soon Lord Aizen shall be free."

"You know that's very odd in how the Head Captain would release 13 different squad members on a mission," Grimmjow replied as he turned away.

"Yes, it is," Cara grinned. "But it's not when he was under an influence."

Grimmjow's jaw slightly dropped before grinning. "You are devious."

A laugh escaped from Cara's lips. "Yes, I am. And the best part, everyone thinks I'm dead. So not even Kaname nor Gin will know who is pulling the strings. Now, get to your mission. I want that reiatsu."

Giving a bow, Grimmjow nodded. "Your wish is my command." He quickly stood to his full height, leaving the room.

* * *

With evening approaching, Sasha was taking a little walk around Jushiro's small garden. She already toured around the place the other day but now she was getting extremely bored. She couldn't always use Jushiro as an escape goat. Yes, Rukia and Renji were able to save some of her books, but for the time being, she had no desire to read a book. She was still trying to get used to her new surroundings. She missed her friends. She was afraid she'd never see them again. Deep in her thoughts, she did not hear someone come up behind her.

"Is something troubling you?"

Jumping, she quickly turned to her unexpected visitor. "Jushiro," she jolted. "You startled me."

His eyes were sparkling in understanding. "I apologize. I was expecting you might be in a daze."

She lowered her head. "I just miss my life… my old life."

Stepping forward, he brought up his fingers to rest against her chin, lifting it up so he could see her eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "You don't have to hide from me. Being here is quite strange for you and I don't blame you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, listening to his words. "I don't want to be a burden to you. I don't belong here and yet here I am."

"True," he admitted. "But we just have to make the best that we can. Sasha, please don't be afraid to talk to me. I just wish there was something more I could do for you."

Taking a deep breath, she stared at his face. The man before her was so gentle and kind. He was nothing like the ones she met on Earth and feeling his fingers on her chin, further proved in how gentle he was. "I just wish…" she stopped as she felt her voice begin to crack. His eyes were so warm and comforting. Something she hadn't had in a long time.

Without a second thought, she launched herself into his arms, surprising him completely as tears tracked down her cheeks. Her whole body began shaking as she openly cried, which was the first time for her to do so in a long time in front of someone.

Completely taken off guard by her sudden body weight against his body, he ended up taking a step back before regaining his balance. Feeling her body shake with sobs, his arms were instantly wrapped around her back, holding her close. One arm was against her back as the other rested at the back of her head.

He had no idea what to say as her tears began to soak through his uniform. When she had managed to wrap her arms around his neck, somehow she managed to cause his haori to move slightly, allowing her cheek to rest against his uniform top instead.

His eyes closed as he held her close, allowing her to cry. He really didn't care where her tears were landing, he only cared that she needed comfort. After a few minutes, her sobs quieted down to whimpers. The hand in her hair lightly brushed her hair and the one on her back began to rub up and down.

"I'm here for you," he finally said as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, against his shoulder.

"Why apologize?" he asked. "You were just looking for some comfort."

"But we barely know each other," she breathed; taking the comforting gesture he was offering. She could not ignore the soothing hands on her back and head.

"Should that matter?" he inquired. "We are getting to know each other now and fortunately for the both of us, you're staying with me, so we have lots of time to get to know one another."

He didn't want to admit it, but he was taking great pleasure in having her in his arms. It was like she was made for him. She was beautiful and he knew she was smart too and both combined added to the attraction he was slowly developing, which was something he highly did not want to admit as it was forbidden. No Soul Reaper was ever allowed to be with a human; henceforth why Isshin was not allowed to return to the Soul Society, yet his case was very different. For children like Ichigo being born could tip the balance.

"Captain Ukitake," spoke one of his servants as she came rushing towards them. "Beg your pardon for interrupting."

Jushiro removed his arms from Sasha, allowing her to step back. As he let go, she removed her arms from his neck, to wipe her tears away. She slightly turned from the servant, allowing herself a moment to recompose herself.

"What is it?" he asked, looking to the servant.

"A member of Squad 12 is here. He wishes to speak with you and Lady Sasha."

Sasha gasped lightly at being called 'Lady'. She was not expecting those words.

"Show the man in then," Jushiro said. "And please serve up some tea for Sasha."

The servant nodded, turning away, heading back the way she came.

He turned to Sasha, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing it at her eyes. "This may have to do with what was requested of Captain Kurotsuchi. He is not one to give reports himself unless it's to a Captain's meeting."

"Captain Ukitake," replied a quiet male voice.

Jushiro turned, putting the handkerchief away. "And what can I do for you?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi has sent me to look at Lady Sasha's computer. I believe we have what is needed to make it work here."

At the mention of her computer, she whipped herself around to a small alien like man before. He had green skin and pink little horns. The Soul Society sure had different people.

Jushiro smiled. "Sasha, why don't you go inside and get your computer?" he suggested.

Nodding, she rushed back to the house getting her computer and returned several minutes later. "I haven't turned it on since getting here. Too scared that I might not be able to use it again after the battery drains." With a table sitting in the garden, Sasha rested her computer on the surface before opening it. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Turn it on," the Squad 12 technician replied. He watched as she clicked on a button and it began loading up. Both Jushiro and him were fascinated by what she was doing as she pushed a finger onto a certain spot on the machine and a little arrow on the screen began moving.

When the set up was complete, she stepped back. "Now what?"

"Now I'm going to plug this in into this box, which will then hook up to our main mainframe of the Department of Research and Development."

She stood beside Jushiro as they watched the alien man do what he needed. Soon her screen went blank.

"What happened!" she gasped, taking a step forward.

Jushiro grasped her wrist. "It's ok, Sasha. He's not doing any harm to the computer. It went blank because he's now testing to see if the reiatsu all around us will now power your machine."

"Oh…" She left the word trailing.

"Captain Ukitake is correct," the technician said. "If this works, then your computer will run on reiatsu and will easily convert to its normal way of functioning when you go back to the World of the Living."

She nodded. "That would be great. I don't want to have to never be able to use the computer back at home."

Another few moments later went by when the screen turned on once again. The Squad 12 member grinned. "Success! Captain Kurotsuchi will be pleased to hear this!"

"Really!?" she gasped. "I can use my computer? That's so amazing!"

Jushiro smiled, seeing her smile. He had not seen her smile like that since the night he met her and even then the smile wasn't as bright as it was now. And that made his heart flutter. "Thank you for your help."

The man nodded, slightly bowing. "I will now take my leave."

Just then the servant who announced the man's arrival returned with a tray. On the tray were two mugs and a pot of hot tea. "Here is the tea you asked for Captain," she replied, resting the tray onto the table. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, escort this gentleman to the entrance and please bring our evening meal out here. It's a lovely evening, the sunset is giving a wonderful golden hue," Jushiro answered.

Sasha was ignoring everyone now as she went and took a seat, swinging her computer around so it was in front of her. Jushiro took a seat opposite of her as the servant escorted the Squad 12 man back to the entrance and to serve dinner.

"There's some tea for you," he replied.

She looked, seeing he was correct. "Thank you." She picked up the teapot, pouring herself some hot liquid. She then added some sugar, which was in a dish beside the pot. Taking a sip of her tea, she rested the mug on the table beside her, going back to what she was doing before.

"I take it you must be happy," he said.

"Yes, very. I can show you some pictures that I've been wanting to show you." She then took her chair and pushed it closer to him, pulling the computer around, again so he could view it.

Until dinner was served, she showed him many photos. Photos of when she was little and even photos of her grandparents. Once done showing pictures of her family, she then showed him of different places she went to when she spent the years out of Japan. For him seeing the pictures were amazing but what was more amazing was seeing the pictures when she was little. The picture quality on some of them weren't the best but that was because they were old and had to be scanned into the computer.

Jushiro couldn't help but think how cute she looked as a child. And seeing how beautiful she grew into was adding more to the charm. Also seeing pictures from places she traveled was quite interesting to see. He had never see structures like what she showed him before.

Soon enough their evening meal was served to them. Sasha closed her computer, allowing more room at the table to eat during the rest of the sunset. Sasha now felt better. She didn't want to admit it, but she also was relieved to know how generous Jushiro really was. It surprised her when he allowed her to use his shoulder to cry on. She was very happy to have Jushiro there beside her and even more with having him as her bodyguard. He opened his home to a complete stranger and was going out of his way to make her feel more comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden Love  
Chapter 9**

Days seemed to pass by rather quickly as Sasha continued to adjust living in the Soul Society. Everyone she met was very kind to her but she continued to keep her distance from Captains Kurotsuchi and Zaraki. Those two really were intimidating. She had yet to make any friends and often kept to herself. As Yamamoto commanded, Sasha accompanied Jushiro everyday to the barracks while he went and did his work. When he had to excuse himself, he had one of his Squad members keep an eye on her.

Jushiro noticed she was being very quiet, often using her computer while at the barracks. She rarely spoke with anyone and that alone began to bother him. But he didn't know what else to do. Getting tired of her being 'alone' during the day, Jushiro came up with an idea and went over to Squad 3.

"Oh, Captain Ukitake," Izuru said, stunned by his unexpected visit. "This is a surprise."

"I know," he said. "Lieutenant, I'm in need of some assistance."

Izuru gave the gentle Captain a puzzled look. Normally the man rarely stopped by Squad 3 for assistance and often looked to Squad 8. "What can I do to help?"

"The day you met Sasha, what was your impression of her?"

Izuru wasn't expecting that question and the shock of it was evident on his face. "Well… I umm…" he paused a moment before clearing his throat. "She seems to be quite nice. I haven't met many humans other than Ichigo and his friends."

"I too haven't met many humans in my life time," Jushiro agreed. "Which is why I'm in need for some aid."

"What sort of help?" Izuru was very curious.

"Since you have no Captain currently, which makes you the command of your Squad, I would like your permission for you to select someone who you might think could become friends with Sasha."

Izuru blinked, flabbergasted by the request. "I figured she'd be making friends with Squad 13. She is after all, staying with you."

Jushiro sighed. "I thought so too, but she seemed to be very silent around them. Perhaps she could meet someone who isn't there to watch her when I'm not around."

"I suppose that is an idea. I did suggest at the meeting for her to meet my girlfriend, Zelina."

Jushiro thought for a moment. "You know perhaps Zelina is an excellent choice. How has she been doing?"

"She's getting better," Izuru sighed. "You know her past with Gin Ichimaru. She's taking it one day at a time. She's been happy now since the two of us finally opened up our feelings."

The gentle Captain nodded. "Having to deal with something like that is very mind boggling. I can't imagine how she ever was able to get through it. But I'm glad she did. It shows she has good strength."

"Yes. I think Zelina might be a very good choice," Izuru continued. "She has been very eager to meet her and Zelina is very fascinated with the World of the Living."

Jushiro smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. It might be a good idea for Sasha to speak with people who know her world a bit better. I would suggest Rukia or Renji but they are currently in the World of the Living."

"They work with Ichigo a lot." Izuru smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll search for Zelina and ask her to head over to your Squad barracks." He stood from the desk. The paperwork he had to fill out was finally done. Now he would be able to take a day of rest from paperwork before getting back to it.

"By the way how are things for you without a Captain around?" Jushiro asked. "I'm sure it must be tough."

"It is," Izuru replied. "I've been getting help from Squads 7 and 10. I mean no disrespect, but I don't know how you and the other Captains can do it."

"Yes, it can be tough," Jushiro agreed. "Which is another reason behind why becoming a Captain is very stressful. One has to not only perform the duties and hand commands down to his or her subordinates but also the strenuous chores that go along with it, including having to take responsibility for one's actions."

Izuru nodded. "Captain, before you go. I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"I can certainly try," Jushiro replied.

"Perhaps you could put in a good word for Zelina. You know she's learnt bankai and has proved herself to be able to control it well."

"Just what are you suggesting Lieutenant? Are you wishing for Zelina to take the Captain exam?"

"Captain, she's very capable, that I assure you. And her bankai is very beautiful too. I believe she could do it. She's even been helping me with the paperwork and surprisingly enough, she's been having fun doing it."

Jushiro smiled. "I will suggest Zelina. But it's not up to me to decide if she's able to take the exam. Three Captains must vouch for her as well as three must witness her take the exam. And we're down three Captains."

"Exactly my point," Izuru continued. "The sooner three new Captain positions are maintained the sooner looking for new counsel members for Central 46 can be arranged."

Giving the young Lieutenant a gentle smile, Jushiro turned away. "I must be heading back now. I don't wish to leave Sasha alone for too long. I worry for her safety."

"Understandable," Izuru said, stepping towards the door to the office. "Just as I should find Zelina and send her your way. I have an idea where she is right now."

Jushiro was the first to step out the door, heading back towards his barracks as Izuru left to find the woman he loved very deeply.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Sasha sat on the sofa, playing with her computer being quiet. She rarely lifted her head until Jushiro had mentioned Lieutenant Kira's name. Moments after, he got up and left. She had no idea what Jushiro had in store for her. All she knew was he left to speak with someone and then returned a little later, relieving his officer who was there to silently watch over her.

Jushiro felt bad for her. If she were in her own world, she probably would have been either at work or hanging out with friends. Sitting at his desk, he kept a watchful eye on Sasha as he continued to do his work. This was something he truly hated.

"Sasha," he finally said, setting down the paper he had needed to read but couldn't focus on it. He stood, walking around the desk to take a seat on the sofa beside her. He draped one arm on the back of the sofa. "May I ask you a question?"

Hearing her name, she looked up. "What is it?"

"I know you're not fully happy here as I've ripped you away from your home. But I was wondering how would you feel about meeting someone who was not from my Squad?"

Sighing, she closed her computer, resting a hand on Jushiro's, which was resting on the back. "Jushiro, I do miss home and being here is quite nice and different, but I'm just little nervous. I mean I'm in a total different world with nothing around me that I'm used to except for my own belongings and it's hard. I know I've been a bit self-reserved the last few days but I'll come out of it." She was blushing slightly to the fact she was touching his hand. Normally it was him touching her. But she had to reassure him. "What do you mean about someone not from your Squad?"

He smiled, his fingers lightly lifting up to brush against hers. "Earlier I was…"

A knock at his office door interrupted him. Removing his fingers, he gave her another gentle smile before standing, walking straight to the door, letting in whoever was there.

"Hello Captain Ukitake," greeted a purple haired Soul Reaper. She was average woman height with part of her bangs covering her right eye. The left eye revealed she had beautiful light green eyes. The rest of her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, resting slightly off to the side of her head.

"Ah! Zelina, it's good to see you. Please, come in."

She nodded, stepping into the room. She took one look at Sasha and knew she was the human. "So you're the one Izuru won't stop talking about. You really have all the Lieutenants talking."

"Talking about me?" Sasha asked bashfully.

Zelina swatted her hand in the air. "Oh, don't worry, it's all good. If it weren't for Izuru being my boyfriend, I would think he'd want to make a pass at you. But he and I have been friends for years."

Jushiro smiled brightly. He could feel Sasha's mood lift as the strange woman continued. With a light laugh, he went back to his work. He knew he could concentrate on it now.

For Sasha, she now completely ignored Jushiro and was fully focused on the woman before her. "Izuru? Isn't he Lieutenant of Squad 3?"

"That's right," Zelina grinned. "Oh. I'm Zelina Sanchaze by the way, Squad 3 Third Seat."

Sasha lightly gasped. "Izuru spoke about you the other day saying I should meet you."

"Well he's right you know," replied Zelina. "I mean he knows me best out of everyone in our Squad. And I think just about out of everyone here in the Soul Society, I'm the one with the most love for the World of the Living. I just love your world. I once spent some time there and boy was it ever fun."

"Really?" Sasha was completely intrigued by the woman and it was the very thing Jushiro was hoping for.

Tuning the two out, Jushiro busied himself on getting his work done so he could try and get done as soon as possible. If he could make an early night, perhaps he could show Sasha where Squad 3 barracks were. Of course that would only happen if Zelina didn't fully occupy her day, but if she did, Squad 3 would be there for another day.

* * *

After Grimmjow was sent out to gather the next victim to Cara's plan. She soon had enough of what she needed to put part of her plan into action and to do that, she now had to break into Seireitei undetected. She already had the idea in 'how' to get in. She would use her loyal unknowing subjects to help her where she would then set her trap for the human staying there. She had to separate her away from the Squad 13 Captain.

Thanks to using Linette, Ukitake's subordinate, Cara was able to learn the good Captain had a very good surveillance on the human. Security around the Seireitei was very tight, no doubt ordered by the Head Captain because of their human guest. Cara wasn't worried. She would be able to get in easily enough.

Needing to speak with Szayel, Cara made her way to the man's laboratory. "What do you have to report?" she asked, walking into the room unannounced.

Szayel sighed. She was just as bad as Lord Aizen. But he couldn't complain. At least she brought him back to life. "Everything is ready for the next part of your plan." He turned to regard her. "Just need to command one of the others to travel into the Rukongai."

She grinned. "That will be perfect. And will it be small enough to be undetectable when going through the gates?"

"Have it attached to a Zanpakuto and it will appear as part of the guard and no one will know the difference." He held out a small like jewel, which was identical to the one on the guard of Linette's Zanpakuto.

Cara's grin widened. "That will work perfectly. Linette's Zanpakuto has a jewel identical to that. Call her out and place it on her Zanpakuto and she won't even realize she's being commanded. And will it hold what we want it to?"

"Modifications have been dealt with," he continued. "Pick the right Hollow and have it absorbed into the jewel. You will have a choice of setting a preset time of when it will release the Hollow and attack or have it activated by the one who will be keeping it safe guarded."

"Perhaps it would be best to have our little follower release the Hollow. Who knows when there will be a time when the Hollow could capture the human and I need her power."

Szayel nodded. "All she'll need to do is pull it off her Zanpakuto, squeeze it in her hand and then drop it."

Cara looked from Szayel to the jewel. "That will be just perfect. And Linette will be charged for a crime she doesn't even remember doing."

"Once securing what you want, the Hollow will then create a Garganta, sending the human to you," Szayel continued.

"And in this case, the human staying with the good Captain Ukitake. And seeing it come from one of his own subordinates, he'll feel completely betrayed. And soon Lord Aizen will be back where he belongs."

Szayel smiled. "At your side…"

"And King of Heuco Mundo," she finished. "With me as his Queen."

She turned away, leaving the lab. Her heels clicked on the floor as she briskly walked down the hallway and then up a set of stairs, taking her to the throne room. Once there she would be able to activate her communications link to her unknown subjects who do her bidding.

To her surprise, Grimmjow was in the throne room waiting for her. He gave her one look and knew something was cooking in her mind. "Why do I get the feeling you now have a plan?"

She brushed past him, allowing the silence to filter, except for the sounds of her heels. "I have a job for you. Find me a Hollow that can do the job of capturing a human with strong spiritual power and be able to hold back the temptation of devouring her."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "You realize finding a Hollow to do that will be tough."

"Find me a Hollow and promise him that I will make him into an Arrancar. It is time for me to recreate the Espadas. You and Szayel are the only ones left."

He then smirked. "But that Hollow will never get the chance to become an Arrancar. He will be slain by a Zanpakuto from a Soul Reaper."

Cara turned to her friend, smirking. "True. But sacrifices have to be made for the greater work of my plans. And I need a Hollow who can get into the Seireitei, capture the human and then send her here before he's defeated."

"So you're already planning for this Hollow to remain behind?"

"Which means you need to pick someone who is weak but won't attack the human," Cara added. "Now, go. This operation is to happen very soon!"

Grimmjow slightly bowed before leaving the room. Cara took a seat on the throne, crossing one leg over the other as she opened the secret compartment once again. Pulling out the picture from within, she stared at it for a moment. "Soon… Soon we'll be together once more."

* * *

With Zelina around to visit Sasha, Jushiro allowed the two women to leave his office, allowing Zelina to escort Sasha home. Unknown to either woman, they weren't exactly alone. As always one of Jushiro's subordinates was following the two, but to Sasha she felt completely at ease and didn't feel restricted. She was quite surprised to learn how much of her world was known to Zelina. The two actually had a lot in common.

As the sun began to set, Zelina realized it was getting late. "I've had so much fun, I forgot about the time."

Sasha looked out the living room window, seeing the golden glow of the sunset. "Wow! You're right. Where has the time gone?"

Zelina smiled. "We should do this again sometime."

"That would be wonderful. It can get quite boring sitting in Jushiro's office all day."

Zelina nodded. "Captain Ukitake means well. But orders are orders. Each Squad has their own Captain but then there's the Head Captain, who commands them."

"I've been so consumed about my problems that I never thought to look up and realize how much Jushiro is sacrificing. You know I should do something for him in return."

Zelina gave a perplex look. "Really? Like what?"

Standing, Sasha looked around before making her way to the kitchen, Zelina following. She eyed the room for several moments until an idea finally popped into her mind. "I'll make him dinner. He's cooked for me, why not return the favor?"

"That's an idea," Zelina agreed. "Well I should get going. I wish you luck."

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to spend it with me," Sasha replied as Zelina began to make her way to the exit of the house where her sandals rested. Sasha remained in the kitchen while she began to ponder what to make.

At the appointed time Jushiro was to arrive home, he arrived to a surprise. The place was quiet, but he knew Sasha was home as her bodyguard stated so before leaving. Looking around he soon found dim light coming from the kitchen only to find a table set for two with candles lit around the room.

She had her back turned, working on the stove, finishing up doing what she was doing when he walked in, slightly startling her.

"Sasha?" he blinked. "What is all this?" Shock was evident as he stared at the table.

"Oh..." she turned, giving a shy smile. "Well I…" she paused. "I wanted to surprise you. You've done so much for me you deserve something in return. Please, take a seat and I'll serve up your dinner in a moment. It's not much, but it's the thought that counts."

She turned back to the stove, turning off the burner before scooping something from a pot into a bowl. She then walked over to the table, setting it into the middle of the table. She made fried rice with honey garlic chicken.

"OH, well, you didn't have to go though all this trouble, Sasha. But it's sweet of you to offer." Though surprised, he was greatly enjoying the idea of tasting her cooking. "I'm sure the food's very good." He went over to Sasha and being the gentleman that he was, lightly gave her a kiss on the check as a thank you.

She felt her cheeks warm from his touch. Never had she met a man who was so forward. She knew it was only a 'thank you'. She had been given those many times before in the past, when her husband wasn't around. She fixed her composer and continued to serve him dinner. He was always so very kind but she had to keep reminding herself, he wasn't human. He was a Soul Reaper; a man from another world who was far older than she ever thought was possible. He was older than the calendar year in the World off the Living.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Tea would be fine," he smiled sweetly, taking a seat at the table just as she walked over to the stove where she had tea already prepared for him. She knew he loved tea. She then poured two glasses of water, setting them on the table as well along with his tea before taking a seat herself.

"I hope you like it," she said. "It's been the only dinner I can actually cook properly without burning. My grandmother taught me how to make this. She was a sweet lady. From what you've told me, she's probably here in the Soul Society."

"She very well could be, but she could be anywhere in the Rukon District and it's very large," he replied, taking a bite of the meal provided for him. What he tasted was nothing like he ever tasted before. Yes he had fried rice before, but not with honey garlic chicken. "This is delicious. Your grandmother must have been a great cook to teach you something like this."

She smiled back at him, taking a bite of her own food. "She was an amazing woman. Grandpa loved her with every fiber of his being. They were married for nearly 70 years. He was the first to pass on and then a couple years later, she did as well. They both made it to their 90s."

"I take it that is old for a human," he remarked.

"Considering the average life span of a human is around 80 years."

"To the Soul Society," he said. "That's considered to be quite young. Captain Hitsugaya is only around 80 years and you see he's more of a child."

She nearly choked on her food. "Are you serious?!" she squeaked. "He's older than me but yet appears younger than me."

"You met all the Lieutenants. Lieutenant of Squad 11 is over 100 years. Of course she was in the Rukon District a lot longer than Toshiro was. When in the Rukon until your body develops spiritual energy, you don't age."

"So there are some children who can't age like humans?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Head Captain Yamamoto is over 3000 years old. We don't know specifically how old. He was an old man even when he taught me at the academy and you already know how old I am." As he spoke, his shoulders shook as his body tensed up. He tried not to let her see it.

She was completely mind boggled by all this information, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from eating. As Jushiro explained the two continued to eat. She noticed his shoulders but pretended not to.

Jushiro turned his head somewhat, irritated by the discomfort in his shoulders. "I may have to go lay down, heading to bed early tonight. My shoulders are sore," he sighed.

"I can see you're in discomfort," she said.

Once dinner was done, she took the plates and took them to the sink. "I'll do the dishes up, but first I want to do something." She then walked behind him, preventing him from getting up.

"What are you…" he started just as her hands touched his tense shoulders.

"Please." She was nervous about touching him, but knew it would help. "I used to do this for my grandfather when he would come home from work. Grandma loved it too." Her hands gripped his long white hair, carefully draping it over one shoulder. With the hair out of the way, she was able to place her hands under his haori, but remained overtop of his soul reaper clothing. Once in position, her fingers began to move, massaging his tightened muscles.

"So tense..." she muttered, blushing brightly. "I would take it your day wasn't as smooth as you make it sound. Guess it's a good thing I'm here then, now aren't I?"

Jushiro wanted to pull away from the woman's hands but they were so relaxing on his shoulders and were making sure work of the tension in the shoulders. His eyes closed as his head leaned forward, allowing her more access. He never realized until now how tense he was.

"Sasha, thank you," he sighed softly, an idea coming to mind. He knew his clothing was more getting in the way as he could feel it bunching up under her hands. With quick movement, his hands reached up, seizing her hand movements. "Perhaps it would be a little easier if I do something."

She slightly jumped, feeling his hands so secure on hers. Her heart began to race a little faster than it was already. Taking a deep breath, he slid his haori off his shoulders and then pulled off the top layer of his uniform, leaving on the white under layer called a Shitagi. "There, this will be a bit easier?"

She took an intake of breath. Surprised by his movement. With his outer layer gone, she would be able to feel his shoulders better through, making her hands that much closer to his flesh. With shaky fingers, she once again moved his hair to rest over his shoulder. She then began to massage his shoulders once again, this time able to feel his muscles moving to her fingers.

"Yes, it's much easier," she said, forcing to keep her voice calm. She hoped her voice didn't sound as nervous as she was. He only had to turn his head and he could see how bright her cheeks were.

Unknown to her, he could sense she was nervous, but her hands were too soft for him to stop. He was greatly enjoying the massage. His head slid forward, eyes closed, enjoying the feel.

Her fingers went up his neck, pushing into the muscles there before sliding back down to his shoulders where she continued to massage, working out the knots. "I hope I'm not pressing too hard. Grandpa always loved it when I pressed hard. Grandma, she was more of a softy type."

Jushiro leaned back against her. "Not at all," he said softly. "The feeling is just wonderful. I can see why your grandparents enjoyed this." Sasha's hands were doing wonders on Jushiro's sore shoulders.

Using the pads on her thumbs, she began to press into his shoulder blades while her other fingers continued to press into his collarbone area. She could see his muscles rippling to the enjoyment. She then chuckled. "Guess Grandma was right. I should have been a massage therapist."

He lightly laughed. "But if you did so, I'm not sure we would have met."

"What do you mean? My choice in career wouldn't have changed the outcome of me being here right now because of my high spiritual energy."

"True, but me being your bodyguard may not have happened. I was appointed the mission to find you because you and I have something in common."

"Oh?" Never once did she stop. Talking to him, helped to relax her own tense muscles. "And what is that?"

"We both have a love for books. You wouldn't have worked at the library if you didn't enjoy books and it's for that reason I was sent to seek you out. If you were a massage therapist, then the job could have been handed down to someone else."

She chuckled. "I suppose you have a point there."

As she continued to massage his shoulders, she noticed his eyes were remaining closed and if she wasn't careful she could put the man to sleep. She had done that a few times to her grandparents before.

With a quiet sigh, Sasha ceased her hand movements but kept her hands on his shoulders. "I guess I better stop or someone's going to fall to the floor. And I don't think it would do someone of your caliber to fall so ungracefully." She was referring to him being a high-ranking officer.

His eyes popped opened from the immediate stop of her hands. Listening, he realized he was getting too relaxed. Of course that wasn't all he noticed. Her hands were still on his shoulders. "I suppose that is a good idea," he finally said, leaning forward.

His slight movement startled her, realizing her hands were still touching. As if his skin was suddenly too hot to handle, she snapped her hands off him, blushing once more. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

He turned, grasping her hands. "Don't apologize," he said. "Distractions can happen."

He then was about to stand to finish clearing off the table of their meal, being a gentleman. "You are an amazing cook," he said with a smile.

She slightly tilted her head to the side, giving a bashful look. "Thank you. You're the first man to ever say that."

He blinked, startled. He hated the idea knowing she was not treated very well with the former human who was now a Hollow. "I wish things were different for you," he said, rubbing his fingers against her knuckles. "But I'm glad I was the one who was asked to find you."

A lone tear reached the surface of her eyes, sliding down. Seeing the tea, one hand released her hand to catch the tear with his thumb. His fingers lingered on her cheek a moment longer than needed before stepping back. "Why don't we clean up these dishes together and then settle down for the night. I am very curious how your day went with Zelina."

Smiling, she turned away, helping him clean up the kitchen all the while her explaining how her afternoon went. Jushiro was happy to hear she had a good afternoon with a different total stranger who she could relate to and was able to understand more about the World of the Living than most Soul Reapers. In the back of his mind something was beginning to develop for the woman, which was beginning to frighten him, but that wasn't what really frightened him most… it was the idea of what could be developing. She was a human and needed to return back there.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: I would just like to point out the characters Zelina, Linette, Mitsu, Sam, Beck, Sasha's Hollow ex husband and Sasha belong to me. The character Cara belongs to my friend Lightning-Alchemist-Rini and the character Sabrina belongs to my friend Pikachu464. I have permission from both people to borrow their characters._

**Forbidden Love  
Chapter 10**

Waking the next morning was quite a different feeling. Jushiro never slept so well in a very long time. The massage Sasha gave him did wonders for him. Now he felt compelled to thank her for it. He knew she did it as a thank you for opening his home for her, but that was his job. He was ordered to protect her so to him, that didn't count. But what could he do for her? So far everything he had done was for the benefit of helping her feel comfortable. None of it was personally for her, at least not in his eyes.

Getting up to prepare his day and head over to his barracks, he knew he was going to have to take Sasha with him, yet again. He really didn't like her always going with him. But the city was so large; it would be so easy to get lost. With his haori draped over his arm and freshly cleaned with a clean shihakusho, Jushiro made his way to the kitchen where Sasha was already dressed and waiting.

He gave her a friendly smile as he took a seat at the low table and waiting for his kitchen servant to serve breakfast. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept well," she replied. "And you?"

"I have to admit I haven't slept so well in a very long time." He grasped her hand. "And I think it's thanks to your massage last night."

She lightly blushed. "Well I knew you were tense."

He smiled as their breakfast was served to them. Remembering there was something he had wanted to ask, he believed now was a perfect time to ask it. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you since we've met." She blinked as she picked up her chopsticks, about to start eating. "When is your birthday?"

Surprised by his question, she stared at her food for a moment, giving a long face. "Tomorrow," she replied. The realization suddenly slammed into her like a ton of bricks. She was going to celebrate her birthday alone. Well she wasn't alone, but she didn't know the Soul Reapers well enough to think of them as friends, quite yet.

"Tomorrow!" he blinked. "You nearly let your birthday slip by."

"It's not that big of a deal," she replied. "I can't spend it with my friends."

Again, she brought up her friends and hearing the sadness in her voice, he felt his own heart like it was about to be ripped out. He stretched over, reaching for her hand. "Sasha, I'm doing what I can to help you here."

She stared at his hand, resting over top of hers. "I know. I'm forever in your debt for everything you've done for me. But it still doesn't stop me from being home sick."

His heart sank, brown eyes staring at her lowered head. "No, it doesn't." He had to help her someway. But how? Perhaps he could speak with Zelina about the matter. She knew more about humans after all. He retracted his hand. "Let's eat our breakfast and head over to the barracks to see what sort of work load I'll be doing today."

"Alright," she replied.

The two ate in silence while she remembered her last birthday where she ended up going home drunk. Well she didn't end up at home. She found herself sprawled on the Beck's sofa the next morning, dealing with a hang over. It was her first birthday she was able to celebrate without looming threats over her head. She knew she had a good time but couldn't remember too much of it. Now she was going to have another terrible birthday.

When the two were finished eating, Jushiro pulled on his haori, slipping his Zanpakuto into his sash before slidding on his sandals before waiting for Sasha to do the same. Once exiting the estate, he wrapped an arm around her waist and flash stepped to Squad 13 where he had a report waiting for him by Rukia.

There was another Hollow attack last night. Though this Hollow wasn't the same who attacked Sasha twice before but the motive was just about the same. The Hollow wanted Sasha. The attack had Rukia worried and she had to report it to her Captain immediately. Sasha sat on the sofa in the Captain's office, fear gripping her heart as she listened to Rukia explain her report.

Jushiro sighed. "This is getting more serious," he finally said. "Are they testing us to see if we will release Sasha or are they baiting us?"

Rukia shook her head. "All we know for sure is, she is not safe in the World of the Living. Renji ended up saving a girl named Beck last night while in his gigai."

Sasha gasped, sitting up suddenly, looking towards the short woman. "Is she ok?"

Rukia turned to the woman. She lifted her hands to slowly suggest for her to calm down. "She's fine. Just a little shaken up from being thrown half way down a street from something she doesn't know what. Luckily Renji was there in his gigai to stop her from being killed while Ichigo and I dealt with the thing."

"She must be scared." Both Lieutenant and Captain were able to see exactly what she was feeling. It was all over her face.

"Sasha, being attacked by Hollows are always a frightening experience but I can assure you Lieutenant Abarai will take care of your friend. He and Rukia have been the ones in your world the most in recent months," Jushiro said. Now he really had to find a way to give her a good birthday. He could see the worried look on her face.

"I know." She lowered her head.

"Rukia, may I have a word with you in private for a moment?" Jushiro suddenly asked, surprising both women.

Rukia nodded. Sasha watched both Captain and Lieutenant step out of the office, leaving her alone. She was surprised by the sudden request. She stared at the door several minutes until the two reentered. Silently Rukia went back to the desk, putting something on it before quietly leaving. Sasha wasn't sure what to make of that as Jushiro went back to his desk to continue doing paperwork. She knew not to question. There were things a Captain had to do without questions.

Once back at his desk, Jushiro glanced up to his beautiful guest, noticing she had gone back to playing on her computer. His eyes were transfixed the way her auburn hair fell around her like a curtain. A smile graced his lips as her hand lifted up to flip part of her back behind her shoulder, preventing the curtain from being visible. Now, he could see the side of her face.

Remembering the look she gave when Rukia mentioned about her friend, an idea began to form. She had said her birthday was tomorrow. He had some quick planning to do if he wanted to pull it off right. And he would have to keep it quiet. He wouldn't have time to inform Zelina about it, but he would want to make sure she was there.

With that in mind, he reluctantly pulled his eyes off her and back to his work where he then began to start writing out details on how to do this. He was going to make her a surprise birthday party and inviting those who like her and perhaps a few who had yet to meet her. She needed to have more friends from the Soul Society.

* * *

Wearing a dark cloak and hiding her spiritual power, Cara made her way to the Soul Society where she would meet up with her loyal Squad 13 subject. She carefully made her way towards East Rukon where she had her subject wait for her.

Seeing her stand near an abandoned building, Cara made her way over. "It is good to see you again."

"Like wise," the woman replied. "You wanted me to bring my Zanpakuto?"

"Yes," Cara replied. "I wish to see it."

Linette pulled out her sword, handing it to the cloaked woman. She never bothered to ask who she is was or why she wanted her sword. What she didn't realize was she was currently being controlled not to ask questions. Cara inspected the sword, staring at the little jewel she had on her sword's hilt. Grinning, she then pulled out the Hollow encased jewel.

Using a knife, she snapped off the jewel from her Zanpakuto, which was something Linette added to her sword to make it different looking from others. Using her spiritual power, she then infused the other jewel into it. Linette watched the whole procedure happen but not once did she question it.

With it done, Cara then handed the sword back to its master. "Now, tell me, do you know anything more about our little human?"

"Captain Ukitake wishes to surprise her with a party tomorrow. Saying something about it being her birthday."

Cara grinned. "This is perfect. You will go back to the Seireitei and continue doing your job. Tomorrow I'll have a job for you to do and there will be signal for you to watch for. You'll know what that is when it happens."

"Yes, Master," Linette said in the trance she was in.

"Now, go before you are missed."

Linette nodded before turning away, heading back to the Seireitei. Cara stepped away from her spot, heading back to the tiny Garganta opening where Grimmjow waited for her.

She looked at him for a moment. "The trap is set. Go and get things prepared for our newest prisoner."

"That looked like you found a way to set this in motion quicker than planned."

"There will be a party tomorrow, Ukitake will be hosting it for the human. That will be a perfect time to strike."

"A party?"

"Something humans like to do. Now, let's move before we are detected."

The two disappeared into the dark hole, allowing it to shut abruptly behind them.

* * *

The next morning, Sasha woke to a smell coming from the kitchen. It reminded her from the other morning when Jushiro woke her up to his cooking. She knew that wouldn't be the case this time, as she knew servants were there. Putting on a robe, she made her way to the kitchen. There at the table was Jushiro, dressed in his uniform. It was obvious he was waiting for breakfast.

He sensed her approach and smiled as he turned to her. "Happy Birthday, Sasha," he greeted.

"Thank you," she replied as she took a seat opposite of him. "Are we going to the barracks today?"

"No," he replied. "We're going to Squad 1. There's a meeting."

"Again?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sometimes we can go months without meetings other times we can have meetings a few times a week. But the meeting isn't until lunch. In the meantime, I have a few things I need to do. I wish for you to remain here until I return and pick you up."

"Oh," she replied. "Do I need to dress special for the occasion?"

"No," he replied. "Asking you to wear the kimono the first time was to help give you a first impression. This is an informal meeting. But since it is your birthday, may I please make a suggestion. Can you at least put on something nice?"

She sighed, closing eyes. "I suppose I could do that. You'll probably inform others it's my birthday anyway."

With her eyes closed, she missed the grin her host was producing with a major glitter in his eyes. He lowered his head, not wanting her to see through his smile that he had something up his sleeve.

When breakfast was over, Jushiro was quick to take his leave, allowing Sasha time to take a shower and get herself ready for lunchtime. When he did return, he had a knowing smile.

"What's with the smile?" she asked as she stepped outside to stand on the bridge over his Koi Pond.

"You'll see," he said as he held his hand for her, noting she was wearing a dress below the knee. "Come, we don't want to be late for the meeting."

She gave him an odd look as her hand reached up to clasp into his. His hand felt warm to the touch. With a sigh, she allowed herself to get closer to his body to allow his arm to wrap around her waist for the flash step. She was now beginning to get used to doing flash step.

Upon arriving, everyone was gathering inside the great hall. Jushiro led her into the building and to the room where the 'meeting' was. Stepping in, Sasha came upon more than just Captains. There were Captains, Lieutenants and others she never saw before.

"Jushiro what is going on?"

He smiled at her, remaining silent. He then nodded his head before pointed to Zelina approaching them.

"Hey, Sasha. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah," she said as Jushiro released her hand and disappeared into the crowd. She gawked after his retreating back until she couldn't see him anymore.

Zelina distracted her attention. "I'm quite surprised this was arranged. Any idea why that is? I mean there's myself, and a few other people I'm friends with as well as nearly all the Lieutenants and Captains. Only Captains missing is Kurotsuchi, Soifon and Zaraki. As for Lieutenants all but Lieutenant Nemu, Omaeda and Kuchiki are here."

"Not a clue," Sasha replied. "I was only asked to be ready and Jushiro would pick me up. Though I do have my suspicions on who orchestrated this."

"Going to let me in on your opinion?"

Sasha looked at Zelina. "Today is my birthday and I only told Jushiro about it yesterday. I get the feeling he's behind this."

"You know come to think of it, that does sound very plausible." Zelina glanced around before spotting a small girl close to Rukia's height. She smiled. "Guess that means I should wish you a happy birthday then."

"Thank you. Not really not in the mood to celebrate though," she admitted.

"Birthdays are always special. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She grabbed Sasha's hand, pulling her towards the girl with the shoulder length black hair who stood nearby by the Squad 10 Captain and his Lieutenant.

Sasha groaned. This was just like the night she met Jushiro when Beck kept pulling her around to everyone.

"Hey Mitsu!" Zelina called.

The young girl turned at the sound, seeing Zelina bouncing over towards her with the human she heard Toshiro speak about. "Oh hi Zelina, didn't realize you'd be here."

"You know me," Zelina grinned. "A couple days ago I met Sasha. Mitsu I'd like you to meet Sasha, Sasha this is my friend Mitsu who is currently dating Captain Hitsugaya. Mitsu is Lieutenant Hinamori's sister."

Momo smiled at Sasha. "Nice to see you again."

Mitsu smiled to the girl. "It's nice to meet you finally. Tor…er I mean Captain Hitsugaya has told me a bit about you."

Toshiro looked at Mitsu. "Don't you mean Momo spoke more about her than anyone?" He looked at Sasha. "How are you holding up?"

Mitsu giggled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I'm doing ok, thank you Captain Hitsugaya. So may I ask how you two know each other?" asked Sasha.

Toshiro looked to his friend giving a friendly smile. "I happened to meet her some time ago. Momo was already Lieutenant of Squad 5 and she came rushing to me nearly in an excited panic just to inform me one of the soon to be graduates was actually her sister. A sister she never knew she had."

"Yeah," Momo said. "It's hard to believe that was 20 years ago. Back when we thought Cap… Aizen was a good person." Her head lowered, still feeling the shame of it all.

Mitsu cringed. "Sis, it wasn't your fault. We all were taken in by his charms. All but Zelina that is, and she was stooped by him the most."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasha.

Zelina glared at the shorter woman. Her eyes closed for a moment giving an exasperated sigh. "My Captain, controlled by Aizen, made me think many things that weren't there. My Zanpakuto prevents me from falling into the charms of illusions. Therefore, Aizen took my ability and turned it against me by distracting me from the truth."

"That's terrible!" Sasha gasped.

"What's terrible?" asked Jushiro as he stepped up between the two women, smiling before giving a nod to Toshiro and the two sisters.

Sasha turned to Jushiro. "Zelina being fooled by this Aizen person."

Jushiro's smile faded. "Yes, it was terrible. We all suffered greatly to a man we thought we could trust only to later find out he did many horrible things before revealing his true intentions."

Wanting to change the subject, Zelina looked to her newfound friend. "Hey, you never told me what you did after I left the other day."

The sisters were quick to be intrigued by the new conversation. Toshiro pretended to be not interested by closing his eyes and crossing his arms, but it was easy to tell he was.

"Oh," Sasha lightly blushed, looking to Jushiro, who smiled again. "I made him dinner, as a thank you for the kindness he's showing me."

Toshiro's eyes popped open. "Dinner?!"

Zelina grinned. "You made the Captain of Squad 13 dinner? Wow!"

Momo and Mitsu glanced at one another before releasing a few giggles along the way. The two both thought the same thing, but were keeping it completely quiet.

Sasha gave the two serious looks. "What are you two giggling about?"

Momo blinked, looking to the human. "Just an inside joke."

Jushiro shook his head. "Come, there is something I want to do before this meeting starts."

Sasha planted her hands on her hips, giving the white haired man a stern look. "What is going on? You dragged me here with a lot of people telling me this is a meeting. But this looks more than just a meeting. There are people here I've never met and there's three missing Captains, along with three missing Lieutenants."

Momo and Mitsu looked at the older Captain with question while Toshiro folded his arms. "Jushiro, you might as well tell her now before she gets too upset."

Jushiro's smile never faltered as he took her hand. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like some kind of party," she replied.

"Exactly right. Your party." He saw her eyes blaze in surprise. "After you were told about your friend yesterday, I felt bad. You can't be near your friend in her time need. So I decided to distract you."

Sasha didn't know what to say about that. She sighed, seeing he was only trying to help. A sound from behind her caught her attention, turning she glanced around just as Yachiru bounced over to them. "Yay! A party with lots of sweets!" She then looked at Sasha grinning. "And this party is for you? You're sure are lucky. No one has ever given me a party before."

Sasha stared at the little pink haired Lieutenant, stunned on what to say. She soon caught the attention of another pink haired woman who approach her. Her hair was just about the length like Mitsu's, to the shoulders.

"Look Pinky!" Yachiru said. "It's her, the human."

"Pinky?" Sasha blinked.

Zelina leaned slightly forward to quietly reply in Sasha's ear. "Lieutenant Kusajishi calls everyone a nickname. She calls me Zeli or Purple Puff because of my hair."

The one Yachiru referred to as 'Pinky' extended her hand. "Don't mind my sister. She does that to everyone. I'm Sabrina Kusajishi. I'm from Squad 11 as well. But since my Captain didn't want to come, I decided to go in his place."

"Kenny and Pinky are going out," Yachiru blurted out.

"I see," Sasha replied, extending her hand to shake the taller pinkette's hand. "I'm sure by now you know who I am."

"You're the talk of the Seireitei," Sabrina replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sasha. Besides Ichigo and his friends, you're the first human I've met."

Sasha wasn't sure what to say. She took a look around and for the first time, could see a cake over in a corner. So it was a birthday party. She felt tears wanting to surface. Taking a deep breath, she  
looked at those around her. "Would you guys excuse me?"

She then stepped back, turning away heading straight outside to get some fresh air. She needed air. Everything was too perfect. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. Jushiro watched her make her way around the people nearly bumping into Captain Unohana before making her way out.

"Jushiro," Toshiro said. "I think this party has overwhelmed her. Perhaps you should talk with her."

"I think you're right," Jushiro said, upset he made Sasha upset. He stepped away from everyone and made his way outside.

Outside Sasha no longer could hear the sounds from the party. She took several deep breaths not realizing she was being followed. Alone, she allowed the tears to reach the surface.

"Sasha?" Jushiro put a comforting hand on her shoulder. From the feel of his hand, she realized he was there for her. She turned to look at him as he gave her a gentle smile of reassurance. Surprisingly enough she didn't jump from his touch.

"I'm sorry," she replied as the tears fell.

"Don't be," he said, concern shown on his face as he reached up to brush her tears away. "I should be the one to apologize. I only wanted to see you smile."

"But you did what you could to make me happy," she tried to argue. "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. No one has ever done something like this for me since I graduated from high school. And now I meet you and from everything that has happened, I trust you, which scares me because of my past. I know you're not like my ex. Everyone tells me you're a wonderful Captain, one of the best from all the praises I've heard."

A smile formed as Jushiro listened to her. "Yes, I've heard that too throughout the years. We all have a reputation."

"I have none unless you want to think 'the ex-wife of a woman beater' as being one."

He frowned. "No, I don't consider that as one. It's not your fault you were stuck in that situation." He took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If I could, I would erase those terrible memories you have of the jerk you treated you unfairly."

Hearing him call her ex a jerk, brought a smile to her lips. "I know I've said this often. But I can't help it. I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've opened your door to help me. But…" she paused as she looked at their hands linked. "I'm glad. I met you. You have restored my faith about men. There are assholes and then there are men like you."

"Thank you for the compliment. Good to know you don't veer me as an asshole."

Hearing the words come out of his mouth, Sasha couldn't help feel amused as laugh suddenly blurted out. Hearing her laugh was great music to Jushiro's words. He wasn't sure what he would have said that made her laugh, but he was glad he finally amused her.

"Oh, I needed that," she replied, calming down. She looked to Jushiro. "Thank you Jushiro. Your heart is in the right place in trying to make me feel like I'm not an outcast here."

He gave her a nod and then held out his hand. "Shall we return to the party?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I saw there's a few people here I've never met before."

"You just met Kenpachi's girlfriend, Sabrina and Mitsu, Toshiro's girlfriend. I've noticed Ikkaku and Yumichika are here as well. They probably got suckered into going by their Lieutenant."

"Can you introduce me to them?" she offered.

The two reentered the building with Jushiro leading her towards the two other members of Squad 11. He knew the men realized he was stepping over to them. It wasn't hard to take note of their change in stance as they saw a Captain approach them.

"Captain Ukitake," Ikkaku greeted. "It's not often I see you around."

"No," Jushiro agreed. "Gentlemen. I would like you to meet Sasha, the guest of honor to this party."

Yumichika glanced at Sasha and immediately he smiled at her. "It's not often a beautiful lady such as yourself graces us with her presence. I'm Yumichika and this is Ikkaku. We too are on Captain Zaraki's squad."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"So who convinced you two in coming?"

Ikkaku gazed at the white haired Captain. "I'll give you one guess and she's in this room bouncing around like child."

Sasha took note Ikkaku wasn't pleased. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Only to annoy the hell out of me," hissed Ikkaku.

"Don't mind Ikkaku. You see he and the Lieutenant often don't get along. Yet she's quite strong but has the height of a child," Yumichika replied. "You see Squad 11 are know as fighters. We consider ourselves the strongest squad. Normally we don't like attending these parties. But where you're new here, I wanted to meet you and see for myself about the rumors."

"What rumors?" she asked.

"Just the ones about how beautiful the woman is who is staying with Captain Ukitake until this matter with Heuco Mundo is resolved. And I must say, the rumors don't do you justice. You're more beautiful than I thought."

Another blush appeared on her cheeks. There was no way for her to step away from him as Jushiro still had held her hand. Seeing how she was blushing, Jushiro decided perhaps they should go and mingle a little more. Just as he turned, a red headed beauty approaching surprised him.

"You know Captain Ukitake, if you keep hiding her away from me, I may think you're trying to keep her for yourself," the woman said.

Jushiro laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. It would appear you're starting to sound more and more like Shunsui."

Sasha blinked, slightly confused.

The red head looked to Sasha. "Man on man Shunsui sometimes likes to exaggerate when it comes to women but I believe this time he speaks the truth. You are beautiful."

"I don't understand," Sasha stuttered.

"You mean to tell me Shunsui nor Captain Ukitake spoke of me?" the red head looked wounded.

Jushiro coughed in his hand. "Sasha, may I present to you Shunsui's wife, Samantha. They have been married over 20 years."

Samantha held out her hand. "You can call me Sam," she replied. "Becoming a Soul Reaper has been one thing that has really captivated my life."

"That's not all it captivated," Ikkaku muttered.

Sam glared at the bald man. "Watch it there buddy, or I may very well use your head for a bowling ball!"

"I'd like to see you try," Ikkaku sneered. "You have yet to kick my ass."

"Why bother, when I can just get Sabrina to do it. She likes whooping your ass on occasion." Sam gave him a dirty look.

Sasha blinked several times, surprised in how the two were reacting to one another. Other than them carrying swords and wearing a black uniform, they actually appeared quite normal.

Unexpectedly the whole room darkened. Everyone gasped. Ikkaku and Yumichika were fast to wrap their hands around the hilts of their Zanpakuto.

Jushiro was swift to pull Sasha against his side as he too wrapped a hand on his sword. "Sasha, stay close to me. This is not part of my plans."

"Give me the woman!" a female voice demanded. "And none of you shall be harmed!"

Fear gripped Sasha's heart as she clutched Jushiro's haori. "Oh god!" she trembled.

"I will not let any harm come to you," Jushiro stated. "Ikkaku. Yumichika. Sam."

"We're on it sir!" Ikkaku stated as he rested a hand on Sasha's arm. Yumichika did the same as well.

"Shunsui's my husband, but I'm not about to let his friend's lady friend be taken," Sam hissed.

"Who are you!? How did you get in here!?" Yamamoto demanded.

"None of your business old man. And I'm not exactly even here! I want Sasha! Give her to me!"

"Captain Ukitake," Sabrina said quietly as she carefully made her way to his side. "We have to get Sasha out of here. Let me take her to safety," she whispered.

"But…"

Jushiro turned just as the Squad 11 members released her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sasha, this is not time for debate. I'm sorry your birthday has turned into another ruined event. I really wanted things to be different. Squad 11 can protect you while we deal with this situation. He looked at Sabrina. "Take her Squad 11 and guard her there with your life."

Sabrina nodded as she grabbed Sasha's hand. Sasha wasn't giving any more time for debate as she was then led through the darkened room.

"You know we can not do that," Yamamoto replied coldly. "You want her for some evil purpose for that, we have agreed to protect her."

"You're so delusional old man!" the woman sneered. "Just as stubborn as you've always been. I will have the human and if I take down you Soul Reapers in the process, so be it!"

There was a paused for a moment. "You think your little distraction of being in the dark will allow time for her to escape. I know this city like the back of hand. After her!" the voice suddenly commanded.

Jushiro's eyes widened. "You're once a Soul Reaper!"

"Give the good Captain a prize. He is quite smart. Guess the 2000 years of being a Soul Reaper would do that to a person. What will you do now? Fight me?"

"But you can't fight when there's no one around," Ikkaku growled. "Stop being a coward and show yourself!"

Yumichika slightly slapped his friend's arm. "Now is not the time. The human, Sasha is in danger and she was brought here for protection."

The voice then laughed. "Ikkaku Madarame, you've always been so funny. With your quick temper, you're really a major hot head."

"What did you call me!?" snarled Ikkaku.

"She's trying to provoke us," Jushiro replied coldly. "Stop allowing her to instigate you."

"You think so? Captain Ukitake, while you're all here trying to figure me out, do you think you're precious human is fully safe? I mean you just heard me tell one of my followers to get her. Don't you think…"

"Sasha!" Jushiro blurted, comprehending somehow the woman knew Sabrina just ran off with Sasha.

"Now you're catching on," the voice laughed.

The sound of a scream suddenly reached the ears of everyone in the building that were attending the party. Jushiro recognized the scream as belonging to Sasha along with a Hollow shriek.

"Sasha!" he gasped.

The female voice laughed evilly once again, just as all the doors in the room were abruptly sealed shut. "Yes, that's right. Your Seireitei isn't as safe as you wanted it to be. I shall now leave you now with these thoughts in mind while I go now and take my prize. Soon you'll know why she was wanted."

The room went quiet for several moments before the room was relit in lights.

Jushiro was quick to make his way towards the doors he could hear the sounds of fighting coming from. As he approached the doors, Sajin, Shunsui, Toshiro, Byakuya and Retsu using various kido spells to try and pry open the doors. 'Come on, we have to hurry. I'm coming Sasha, I won't let anything bad happen to you.' Jushiro knew that was an empty promise but he had to try. She was his charge and now she was slipping away through his fingers.

* * *

Sabrina ran out of the building and didn't stop as she led Sasha down the street. Soon Linette who looked like she was in a daze stopped the two. She stood in the middle of the street, Zanpakuto in hand.

"Move!" Sabrina demanded.

"I've been ordered to stop you," Linette said in a monotone voice.

"That's one of Jushiro's subordinates!" Sasha called, gasping for air.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "Get out of the way!"

"I can't!" Linette yelled. "The master says I can't let her go. I must take her."

"Master?" Sabrina blinked.

Linette took a fighting stance, pulling her Zanpakuto closer to her until the hilt was close to her face. Her free hand came up to press against the switched jewel. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a large Hollow was now between Linette and Sabrina.

"Shit!" cursed the pinkette. "You traitor!"

The hollow gave a redefined shriek before raising its hand to the ground, crashing it down, causing the street to crumble around the women's feet. Sabrina tried to keep herself upright but the wind was suddenly knocked out of her and she crashed into the wall. Pain coursed through her body upon impact. Sasha gave a scream of fright just as the hollow grabbed at Sasha, making a roaring sound.


End file.
